Wow! Is That Really Bella?
by Gabriels-girl5035
Summary: Edward never returned in New Moon, Now 70 years later he’s engaged. When the family goes to Barcelona on vacation Edward may be in for a HUGE surprise!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys whats up!!?? this is my second fanfic for Twilight. My other one is called Secrets Better Left Untold. Please tell me what you think by REVIEWING!!!

Edward's POV

It's been 70 years since I left Bella in Forks. I was to afraid to go back. I hid the CD I made her, all the pictures of me, and everything else that would remind her of me under a floorboard in her room and left. Never to return. I forbid my family from going back as well. For a while it was hard, it still is, but everyone is back to normal now. We talk about her a lot, which confuses Catalina or Kat as everyone calls her. She's my fiancée. I asked her to marry me about a year ago. I love her but I don't _'love her'_ as much as I loved Bella.

Bella. The girl that showed me what real love feels like. Nobody knows what happened to her. She may still be alive. Over these last 70 years she could have gotten married, and had kids. That thought made me smile, though I hoped it wasn't to that dog. But hey, if she is/was happy who am I to say anything.

Kat looks like her a little. She has brown hair, she's my height, she's more 'filled out' than Bella was, and she was just fun to be around. She's an amazing person. But as amazing as she is, she's nothing like Bella and she understands that. Everyone likes her. Also when she joined the clan after being turned by a newborn she also brought along her younger sister Kayla. She is only 8, and thanks to the vampire that damned her and Kat, she will always look 8. Alice was excited when they joined. Now she has someone to play 'dress up' with, and Kayla, unlike Bella, loves it. They have been with us for about 23 years.

We now live in a large mansion surrounded by 50 acres of forest, great for hunting, just out of Cheyenne, Wyoming. We attend Cheyenne East High School, well all of us except Kayla. She's in third grade, again. None of us complain though.

Jasper loves it out here. Both he and Emmett are always looking around for their favorite 'foods'. The outside part of Cheyenne were we live is full of large game and isn't very populated so we have lots of room it's also not very bright. There are many times the sun is hidden. It's just like Fork's. And Rosalie and Alice. Don't get me started. There are SO many malls out here that they are like never home.

Carlisle loves the hospital he's working at now. Cheyenne Regional Hospital is great. It is huge!! They do everything there!! It's great. Everyone here is so nice.

Today we're leaving for vacation. We're going to Spain, the country I grew up as a human in. We're to Barcelona to be specific. Alice and Rose are so excited to go because apparently the #1 modeling company, Elite, headquarters is there. When they heard that's were we were going they called immediately to schedule a tour. Just what we all wanted to do!!

Me and Kat were in our room when Kayla wearing her favorite hoodie, High School Musical, came running in.

"Guess what!!??" she yelled jumping up and down. "You will never believe who's going to be in Barcelona next Thursday!!!"

"Who?" Kat asked.

"The whole cast of High School Musical!! They are doing a concert!! CAN WE PLLLEEAAASSEEE GO??!!" she begged "Aunt Alice already said she'd call and get tickets for us if you say yes."

"What do you think Edward, we'd have to go with her." Kat said staring at me. I looked over at Kayla. She was so cute.

"Ok, tell Alice to get the tickets." I sighed.

Kayla leaped at me and hugged me. If I hadn't have been a vampire she probably would have knocked me over. "Thanks You!!!" And with that she ran out of the room and down stairs.

Alice appeared in the doorway. "We're leaving in about a half an hour so be ready. Also I'm giving these to you." She said handing me a slip of paper. "This is the paper for the tickets. I ordered them but I had them hold them at the Concert Arena for us. And don't tell her but I got Backstage passes to."

"Who all is going?" I asked seeing that she ordered 9 tickets.

"All of us." She said and walked out.

I turned to Kat and kissed her.

"At least we don't have to suffer alone." I laughed.

We finished packing our stuff, put it in my car, headed to the airport, and boarded the plane.

Little did I know that that concert that I thought was going to be the worst time of my life, would become the most life changing.

**On a private plane headed for Barcelona**

"You ready for the concert next Thursday?" my dad asked looking over some of his files he'd brought. He's a doctor at Cheyenne Regional Hospital in Cheyenne, Wyoming, although I live in Pacific Beach, Washington.

"Yep." I replied.

"We are so going to rock." Caleb called from the basketball court that was on the second out of the 3 floors the plane had.

This plane is mine. Some friends and I made it. It was fun.

I looked over to the clock. 2:30am. _'We should be landing in Barcelona in 3 hours'_, I smiled looking down at my youngest son Zane, who fast asleep in my arms.

So what did you guys think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! my cousin is 8 and she's obessed with High School Musical so i based Kayla off her. For thoses of you who hate when Edward isn't with Bella please don't stop reading this. i had to put Edward with someone for this to work. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.


	2. April 8, 2054

Hey guys!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! here is chapter 2. Also i got some e-mails that in chapter 1 Edward was a little OOC. I'm really sorry about that!! When i get an idea and start typing i kinda get lost in the story. You will get to meet the people on the plane in the next chapter i promise. This chapter is more about Kat's history! You may also notice that a couple characters may get a little OOC in some parts but for the story to work the right way i had to do that. I'm REALY sorry!!

****

****

**Alice POV**

I am _**so**_ excited!! We just landed in Barcelona yesterday, today me, Rose, Esme, and Kat are going to the spa, and tomorrow all of us are going to the Elite head quarters. Why there you may ask, because they are the _**TOP**_ modeling/fashion company in the _**world**_. We get to tour the whole place, see the clothes, ad meet some of the models. And these aren't just any models, they model for Baby Phat, Cover Girl, Vogue, Next, Wilhelmina, Ford, IMG, Fitch, Style, Tiffany, Jared, and many more. Hey do everything!! And we get to go in a see the some photo shoots. We even get to get our pictures done. In top name brand clothes. Not that this is any difference from when we wear anyway but still. All of us girl are excited. The boys not so much. All except Emmett. When Edward heard what he was thinking and told Rose, lets just say thinks didn't go over very well.

We arrived at the spa and 4 cute guys, none of them close to Jasper, came and took us back. We got the full package. Manicure, pedicure, full body massage, basically everything.

"So is this relaxing or what?" Rose asked as we all entered a lavender smelling hot tub in a private room.

"I'd say so." I said back.

"So Kat, you and Edward seem pretty comfy." Esme said smiling.

"We are. I can tell that even after 70 years he's still not over Bella. He talks about her a lot, but it doesn't bother me. If I had someone who I cared about that much, I would never get over them. I can tell that I'll never replace her and that's fine. He my not love me as much as he loved and still loves her but I love him and if this is all I can get and as long as he's happy that's fine with me."

"Yeah Bella was like a sister to us. I remember how we used to have to _drag_ her with us to go shopping. She hated us spending money on her. But we loved it." I said smiling remembering old times. They say _'out of sight, out of mind'_ but no matter what Bella will always be in our hearts.

**Kat's POV**

We talked about what the next 2 weeks was going to be like, I barely paid attention though. After a couple minutes we settled down into the water and just thought to our selves. Over the last few years I've managed to somehow use my power to block Edward from reading my mind. I rarely did it, but right now I just wanted to think to my self.

I remember my change and meeting the Cullen's clearly.

**April 8, 2054**

Me and Kayla were playing in the park just down the road from our house in Helena, Montana. It wasn't dark but the clouds covered the sun up just enough to make it look like it was 8 pm instead of 5pm like it was.

"Kayla it looks like it might rain so we're gonna go in about 10 minutes ok?" I yelled from the swing I sat on. She was over on the Basket Ball court playing with her soccer ball. She loves soccer.

"Ok!!" was all she yelled back and then began playing again. Me and Kayla were inseparable. Our dad died 4 years ago (Kayla was 4) and our mom died about a year later from depression. Kayla and I have been staying with an Aunt for the past 3 years. I'm 18 years old but I look more like 16.

My mid-back length brown hair complements my green eyes perfectly. A lot of people say I look more like my dad because of my hair color. I'm very well filled out, like most 18 year old girls, I'm about 5'6", surprisingly I'm a little shorter than most of my friends, and I weight about 110 pounds. The again most of my friends are on the basketball team, while I just run track. I also have a boyfriend. His name is Jeremy. He just graduated from High school last year and is taking the year off before going to college for Sports Medicine. He's 6 foot tall. Odd how that works out huh. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. He's now 19. We do everything together. He is the one person I could count on no matter what happens. He has even asked me and Kayla to move in with him. When he asked I was a little taken back, but now that I thought about it, we just might.

Kayla on the other hand being 8 years old looks more like my mom did. She has shoulder length dirty water blonde hair, about 4'3", and 75 pounds of pure terror. I say that only because when she don't get her way, she puts Michel Meyers to shame. She is evil. She loves soccer though. I have never seen an 8 year old with that much skill.

I was just about to call Kayla to tell her it's time to go home when I heard a noise. It almost sounded like someone stomped on gravel real hard. We were right in front of a gravel road so I started to look around. I saw nothing. Then I heard Kayla scream.

"Kat run!!"

I turned around to see what she was screaming about, but only got half way when I felt something grab my neck and pull me off the swing. Then I felt a shark pain in my neck. My neck felt like someone had put salt on an open wound. Then I heard Kayla's voice again, only this time it was very close.

"Let go of m sister you jerk!!"

The thing that had me in it's grasp felt like it had been pushed forward, which caused it to drop me and turn on her.

I remember hitting the ground and then hearing Kayla scream. By now the pain in my neck was unbearable. I finally was able to turn my head enough that I could see that the thing that had me now had my sister. I could tell that it was a man, not very large, either black or dark brown hair I really couldn't tell, and the thing that got me most was the eyes. The eyes were a bright shade of crimson. I started to drift off. Then out of nowhere some thing attacked the thing that had my sister, and it dropped her. All I could see of the other one was golden eyes. I looked over to Kayla, who was on the ground, blood pouring from her neck. That's when I felt something warm running down my own. The last thing I remember was a voice that even in death I would never for get.

"Carlisle, what do we do?"

"They are changing Edward. We have to get them back to our….." another soft voice came.

The voice was cut off by the darkness that finally over took me.

The pain only got worse from there. Then finally, ate what seemed like an eternity, it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes, almost afraid at what I might see. That's when I heard Kayla whimpering.

I shot off of the bed I was laying on and over to the couch that she was on. "Kayla, can you hear me? Come on open your eyes." I shook her but didn't get any response. Then I heard that heavenly voice again.

"She should be waking up any time now."

I swung around to see a boy, who looked no older than 17 leaning against the doorframe. His eyes were a light topaz color, filled with knowledge, power, and...sadness? He looked like one of those man models that every girl in the world has a picture of in their room. His bronze colored hair was tossaled but only added to his good looks. _'Did I just think that?'_

"Yes you did. And I don't know how I should take that, as a compliment or a mistake?"

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked stunned.

"No, I can read minds."

'_Ok, either I've lost it or I'm dead.'_ I thought. _' But then again if I could stare at him forever that wouldn't be so bad. WAIT!! What am I saying? Sure he's cute.. Oh STOP IT!!!!…..Why me?"_ I was so confused.

Then something happened that I wouldn't expect.

He was laughing at me. Maybe not an actual laugh but the intent was still clear that's what he was doing.

I stood there staring at him for a moment. _'That jerk has the nerve to laugh at me? I just went through hell, maybe I'm still there, and he has the nerve to laugh. Huh…..men.'_

I rolled my eyes and a mirror caught my attention. But the thing that really popped out were the crimson eyes looking back. I slowly walked over to the mirror and gasped. Staring back at me was a girl I recognized as myself only a little different. My body looked the same, but my eyes were bright red. Then it hit me.

That man that attacked me and Kayla at the park. My eyes matched his. I also noted that my mouth hurt, so slowly I opened it. And screamed. Thought my teeth may have become brighter I noticed that I had what looked like….fangs? I closed my eyes as if to cry but no tears came. I looked over at Kayla who had begun t stir.

Forgetting everything else I walked over to her as she sat up. She looked like my little sister but her hair was a little longer and lighter, she looked maybe an inch shorter, and she also had red eyes.

"Kat?" she asked. As she opened her mouth I caught sight of the fangs in her mouth.

My mind began to race with questions. 'What happened at the park? What was that guy? What are we? Why us? And most importantly who or what saved us?"

Just then 6 others walked into the room, and within the next hour they answered 3 out of the 4 questions.

**Back to now - June 5,2077**

Over the next 20 years after that me and Edward have become closer. It started off just talking, even thought at first that was kinda rare, but the more we talked the more we found out how much we had in common. We both loved someone with all our hearts, even thought over the last 20 years I've noticed my human memories fading, we both love fast cars, I guess as a vampire you do get that, we both are family orientated, and we both understand what it's like to love somebody so much that you become scared to attach yourself to another.

He asked me to marry him last year on August 19th. We decided that we would marry because we prized one another's comfort more then just love. We love each other don't get me wrong, it's just that we could never really '_love_' each other the way we loved the one's we lost. If you get what I mean. We aren't intimate either. We may kiss each other on the check occasionally, and hold hands, but other than that we don't go any farther.

As far as I can tell we both seem very happy. When Edward talks about Bella, I'm interested in hearing about her. The way Edward talks about her she sounds like a goddess. But I can't complain I say the same tings about Jeremy. I don't know what I'd do with out Edward. He's just one of those people whole you could sit with for hours and not say a word and walk away like that was the best conversation you've ever had. Kayla adores him to. She's like a loveable little sister to Edward and the whole family.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice.

"So you guys ready to go get the boys and go shopping?" she smiled.

"Sure." Esme, Rose, and I responded.

"Then let's go."

With the boys 

**Jaspers POV**

I can't believe it. We are in Barcelona and all Emmett wants to do is watch wrestling. While the girls went out and did what they do best, which I didn't even want to think of, we were in the 5 star Hotel. The only girl here was Kayla and she was in her room playing PlayStation 3

"Oh yeah!! Did you see that?? Rock so totally beat Hogan's butt!!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house. Which really sucked. Considering I was right next to him.

"Emmett can you please keep it down?" Edward said walking into the living room. He had been up in his and Kat's room. I could tell he was thinking about Bella. I didn't even need my power to tell that.

"Come on, _Eddy_, we are in Barcelona perk up. The girls aren't here let's have fun how about a arm wrestling match?" Emmett smiled. He knew he would get Edward with his nickname that Kayla gave him. He wasn't very fond of it but he was to much a gentleman to say anything

"No thanks _Emmy_. I'll pass." Edward replied back using Kayla's nickname for him, turning to leave.

"Yeah that's right. Your scared of losing."

"Emmett, do you want me to tell Rose your exact thoughts on the blonde at the service desk?"

Emmett stopped dead. That shut him up. Although Emmett would never fall for anyone but Rose he could still be a flirt.

"The girls are back." Edward stated and turned to walk to the door as Carlisle came into the room.

Alice was the first one in the room. She came over and gave me a kiss.

"Hi Jazz." She said

I responded by kissing her back.

I could tell that all the girls were happy with whatever they did. After everyone sat down. Alice started feeling really excited. That's when she smiled and looked around the room.

"So we have to be at Elite by 8:30 tomorrow morning. Until then who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

We all laughed. We all decided to play. It surprised me that Edward and Kat played this time. Don't get me wrong they played games with us, but never Truth or Dare. This was going to be interesting.

Thanks again for all the reviews!! sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC in this. I promise the next chapter is going to be funny and all the others after that!! Thanks again!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. AN

Hey guys I got some reviews and I just wanted to clear some things up!

1.) When I said 'Fangs' in chapter two, I **don't** see fangs as 2 inch long pointed things.I consider 'Fangs' to be your normal teeth with semi-sharp points on the **canines**. They don't extent.**They are sharp enough to cut through flesh but not to pointed enough to look un-normal. **

2.) With the High School Musical part, I'm just pretending that the **movie was not created until ****2077!!** And they are doing a **world wide** concert!! Just please go along with me ok?

3.) You will get to meet the people on the plane in the next chapter, and learn more about them. I hada couple question about Zane to. You'll get to know about him in the next chapter as well.

4. I totally screwed up where Edward grew up. I got confused because I was thinking about another vampireat the time. **I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!!**

5. Also I know that the characters can be a little OOC some times but for the story to workI have to make them that way every now and then. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to.I know I REALLY screwed up Edward in the first chapter!!** I AM REALLY SORRY!!**When I start typing I go into my own world. When I read the chapter I kicked my self for it.

If there are any questions about anything else please feel free to e-mail me. Or leave a question as/in a review.

I would be glad to explain what's going on.

**THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!**

And thanks to those who pointed these confusions out for me!!! You guys are great!!

Once again I'm really sorry for the confusion!

Thanks again!! Gabriels-girl5035

For questions: send me a private message and leave your e-mail or authors name and your question, and I'll get back to you ASAP!!


	4. It Couldn't Be

hey, sorry i haven't upadteed in a while. my horse got his foot stuck in the fence and he needed stiches. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Chap 3- It Couldn't Be**

**EPOV**

We all sat in the living room half the night playing truth or dare. Let's just say we might end up with nightmares for a year. Jasper dared Emmett to run around the block completely naked. Of course Esme and Carlisle objected but a dare is a dare, and Emmett did seem to enjoy. He enjoyed it so much apparently that he announced to the family that when Kayla wasn't around, and also because we had gotten a new swimming pool put in behind the house before we left, that he was going to start 'working out' by doing laps in the pool, completely nude. He said it made him feel _'free'_. Esme told him that if she ever caught him, and I quote, _'You will not live to see another day, or in your case you will be ashes stuffed in a coffee can on the mantel._'

The game was pretty calm except for that. But when it came to my dare, Emmett so nice. My dare, I perform at Elite this morning. My dare is I have to act 'interested' in one of the models. I tried looking to Kat in a way to get out of that but she just laughed at me.

As we got into the limo that Alice had rented. She decided we needed to show up, and once again I quote, 'in class.' Thanks to her visions we picked the days that were very cloudy to go on the trip, so our skin wouldn't be 'shiny'. Having Alice in the family was helpful.

The limo ride lasted about 30 minutes because of traffic. Looking out the tinted windows you could see lots of trees, birds, people, and huge buildings. The limo took a road that led back to a very large building. It kind of looked like a fancy mall. Glass doors and windows on what looked to be 3 floors, it had the same shape as the white house only A LOT bigger. As we exited the limo a man, somewhere in his early 20's, wearing jeans and a T-shirt approached us.

"Hello, you must be the Cullen's. It is so nice to finally meet all of you, my name Shane, and I'll be your guide to today." He said shaking each of our hands smiling. Oh and just for the record he sounded gay.

After we were all formally introduced I looked over to Alice and Rose who were all 'giddy', as Jasper had said, and you could see that they were trying very hard not to start jumping up and down. I looked over to Kat who was standing right next to me holding Kayla's hand in her left and mine in her right. Although it wasn't very often that we held hands, today we both just felt a little out of our comfort zone. And I really wasn't looking forward to my dare. Looking over to Carlisle I could tell he could really care less and Esme just smiled.

"Well, here's how today is going to run." He smiled looking to Alice and handing us what looked like back stage passes to a concert. "These are your passes, don't take them off or lose them. These will ensure that we can go anywhere in the building. First I'm going to introduce you to Philippe, he is the owner and manager of Elite as well as a top designer, then we're going to take you through our different galleries of clothes so you can see some of the styles our models wear, then I'm going to take you through our hair and make up rooms as well as some of the model's private rooms, after that we'll go into the photo studio and watch some of our amazing photographers do there thing, then you will get to meet a couple of our model's, and finally we will meet back with Philippe so he can help you accentuate your body tone, eye and hair color for your own photo shoot."

"Are we going to get to take photo's with one of the model's?" Alice asked.

"You may be able to. We'll have to see what happens. So if you ladies and gentlemen are ready lets begin."

As he began to walk away we all followed him. We walked up a large set of stairs to 2 large glass doors and walked through them.

I was surprised. The place was huge and had a lot of people in it. I was right, there were 3 floors. On the inside it kind of looked like an airport. The second and third floors had glass railings and you could hear people talking and running back and forth with racks full of designer clothes and dresses.

We walked up to a counter in the middle of the room were a young blonde haired girl sat she turned to us and smiled. "Good morning Shane, and who are these people?"

Shane just smiled back, "Good morning to you to Kayce. And these are the Cullen's. They are here for the tour."

I doubt that she heard anything he said. She was to busy looking at Emmett.

'_Wow is he cute, I wonder who he is.'_ She thought. She was starting to get some other thoughts about him and I just tuned her out. I was going to have enough nightmares from last night, I don't need any more.

"Have you seen Philippe Kayce?" Shane asked her looking around.

"You were looking for me?" someone said walking up to us. And I could tell by his voice and his thoughts that he _was_ gas.

"Yes I am. These lovely people are the Cullen's, and they are here for their tour. Cullen's this is the fantastic designer and owner of Elite Modeling Company." Shane said emphasizing the word fantastic.

'_Wow...he is so gay.' _Emmett thought.

I had to laugh at his words. Just then Philippe's cell rang and he answered then her turned around and asked to be excused because he had something he 'needed to look into real quick.'

Shane turned back to us, telling us it would take only a minute and when Philippe returned we would start, then turned back to talk to Kayce.

I began to smell the sent of freesia.

'Bella…' 

I looked around trying to pin point the sent. Then I saw it.

It was a vase full of different colorful wild flowers. I sighed and turned back to my family, who were just talking.

Just then a girl with brown hair pulled into a low ponytail walked up beside us. She was about 5 feet 6 inches tall , and had, as Alice always said about girls like this one, _'a model's dream body.'_ She was wearing a pair of jeans and an Areopostale tank top, with a pair of white and blue Sketchers athletics. She looked normal to me. And from what I could see, which was all but her eyes, which were hidden behind her black and red sunglasses.

"Good morning Miss. Rendon." Kayce said coming out from behind the desk and hugging her.

Then Shane turned to her and hugged her. "Good morning cutie."

Emmett's voice appeared in my head again. _'Man...is every guy in this place gay?'_

The girl just hugged her back.

Shane and Kayce's beepers went off and they excused themselves. We all just looked back to the desk.

"Hi, what's your name? Do you work here?" Kayla asked happily. Alice had beat it into her mind that model's had the coolest jobs on earth. And she was excited to come here to see the models.

The girl just kneeled down to Kayla's height and said, "Hi. My name is Izzy. And yes I do work here. I'm one of the models." She smiled. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kayla. And this is my family. We are touring the studio today."

Then Alice jumped in. "You really model here? It is so awesome to finally meet one of Elite's models.

"It's nice to see you to Alice." She said.

"You know who I am?"

"I know who all of you are. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and you." She said pointing all of us out. Then she turned to Kat and Kayla. "But I've never met you 2, well until now."

I was about to open my mouth when we heard some say something to 'Izzy'.

"Iz, I'm going to see Danielle. I'll see you in a…. Dr. Cullen what a surprise. I didn't expect to see anyone from work here." The man said.

He had dark blonde hair that was cut like most men wear their hair, he had gold eyes, about 6' 1", and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

Carlisle smiled and walked forward and shook his hand. " Dr. Rendon. It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I was forced to come and spend the next 2 weeks with my daughter and all of her friends. I love my daughter don't get me wrong, but I really didn't want to spend to weeks with a bunch of crazy teenagers."

The brown haired girl smiled, "Yeah he didn't really have a choice. I talked to his boss and told him that I wanted him that we needed some father daughter time. He couldn't resist."

"Well, it was nice to see you and your family Dr. Cullen. I'll see you back at work. Izzy, I'm going to talk to Danielle, I'll call you before I leave."

"Ok. Bye daddy." She said smiling.

So Dr. Rendon is a vampire. That was odd.

"So who are you? And how do you know our…." This time I was cut off. By Philippe yelling with a HUGE smile on his face.

"Miss. Isabella Marie Swan Rendon!! Oh, it's soooo good to see you again!!" he said hugging her.

"It's good to see you to Philippe." She said.

I was shocked. I couldn't be, but then again now that I look at her closer she does kind of look like Bella.

"Well, you guys are so lucky you came in today." Philippe smiled looking at us. "Izzy is our best models here. She is always a pleasure to work with, and her photos…Oh, they are completely gorgeous! They….Nanci how many times have I told you that pink Baby Phat top does not go with the purple Aero jeans!! Excuse me again." He said walking away.

Nobody said a word for a moment. I finally broke the silence.

"Bella is that really you?" (A/N: i'm not sure how tall she really is but she is about 2 inches taller in this.)

"Yep. But everyone calls me Izzy now." She smiled, taking off her sunglasses to reveal teal colored eyes. "It's been a long time hasn't it? I've missed you guys."

Alice leapt at Bella and hugged her. "Oh, I missed you so much. We all have."

Everyone hugged her. When my turn came I froze.

I hadn't seen her in 70 years, and here she was. If I could cry I would have. So would the family.

I finally broke out of my trance when someone pushed me towards Bella. I looked over my shoulder.

Kat.

"It's good to see you again Edward." She said holding her arm open.

I walked into her open embrace freely.

"I've missed you to." That was all I could say. I'm lucky I could get that out.

She still smelled the same, but different. Sweeter. If that was even possible.

After a minute she pulled back and I reluctantly let her go. I turned to Kat and Kayla, then back to Bella.

"Bella.."

"Izzy." She stooped and corrected me. "Nobody's called me Bella in 69 years, so I usually don't respond to it anymore."

I just smiled. She was more confident in herself I could tell just by the way she stood and talked. I motioned for my fiancée and her sister to come over. "Izzy, this is my fiancée Kat and her little sister Kayla. We met them about 23 years ago after they were attacked."

Kat smiled and hugged 'Izzy'. That was going to take some getting use to.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Edward talks about you a lot." She said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you to. You two seem happy. I'm glad Edward found somebody he loves." Izzy said back.

"So your Bella?" Kayla said.

"Yep."

"Your pretty."

"Thanks so are you." Izzy said leaning down and hugging her.

"So Bel…Izzy, sorry, I guess you were changed after all?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell them why Izzy." A male voice came from behind us.

"Caleb, I really don't want to go there right now."

"Why. I got a kick out of the story." He said smiling.

'Caleb' was about 5' 8" with lighter bronze then my own but not much, he had green eyes, he was wearing jeans and a black tank top with white/red Sketchers.

I heard Alice's thought come into my mind. _'Can you say model? He is kinda cute.'_

"Guys this is Caleb Liander and Caleb this is the Cullen family." Izzy said.

Caleb shook all of our hands. When he got to me though he said, "You must be Edward. Izzy talks about you all the time."

I looked over to Izzy who looked like if she could still blush she would be completely red.

"Well we're going to go get ready for the shoot. We'll see you around hopefully." Izzy said grabbing Caleb and waving goodbye then started walking away.

**A guess who POV**

I walked into Elite's studio a little late this morning. I say Izzy talking to a group of people. Vampires.

A familiar sent hit me but I ignored it. I saw Izzy grab Caleb and start walking away.

"Izz, Caleb!!" I yelled across the room and ran to them.

I high fived Caleb and hugged Izzy. I was about to say something when I heard a gasp.

**Edward POV**

'Vampires.'

I heard the thought as if it was close. I looked over to the door and saw a teenage boy standing there.

He yelled out for Izzy and Caleb and then ran to them.

Just as they were about to walk away I heard Kat gasp.

I look into her mind and saw what she was seeing.

I gasped.

'It couldn't be.'

**Kat Pov**

I just stood there shocked. Memories rushing back.

I took a step towards the boy who was walking away with Izzy and Caleb.

'This has to be a mind trick.'

"Jeremy."

**Thanks for reading!!! please Review!! thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!! you guys are amazing!!!!**


	5. Take Care Of Her

hey guys!! Sorry i haven't updated in forever. Once again THANKS TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED!! well here's chapter 4!!

**BTW: **i don't own any of the twilight characters!! just Caleb, Jeremy, Zane, and some others.. And if you guys love vampire books check out The Dark Series by Christine Feehan. They are amazing!!!! if u need some info on them let me know i'd be glad to send you some info on the books!! Also the cast for the whole Cullen family is up on Stephenie's website. Check it out!!!

**Take Care Of Her**

Kat POV

I can't believe it. Jeremy is supposed to be dead. Why is he here?

He turned to face me after I said his name.

"Kat?" he asked, looking confused.

"Jeremy!" I heard Kayla yell as she ran at him and hugged him. He just looked down at her then bent down and hugged her back.

"Hi Kayla. It's great to see you again." He said.

I was suddenly pushed forward. It was Edward. He did to me what I had done to him with Bella…Izzy.

Jeremy stood up and walked over to me.

"It's been a really long time huh Kat?" he asked.

I just smiled and hugged him.

I couldn't believe that he was back. He looked just like he did 23 years ago.

"I missed you." I said back as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you to." He said. "So who are they?" he asked looking over to the Cullen's.

"Well I was changed the night I took Kayla to the park 23 years ago. The Cullen's found me and I've lived with them ever since. This is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and this is Edward my fiancé." I said pointing to each person.

"So you did move on. I thought you would." He smiled. "Although I didn't think it would be with my best friends old boyfriend. Izzy always said he was a great guy and loving to. If you had to end up with anyone I'm just glad it was him not someone else."

I could hear the happiness in his voice but I could also hear sadness.

"Yeah, Edward is really amazing." Kayla said. I just smiled at her and looked over to Edward.

EPOV

Kat looked happier then I had seen her in the 23 years I had known her. But I could tell that she was confused.

"Hey Jeremy!! I hate to break up this reunion but we gotta go." I heard Caleb yell.

I looked over at him. He had his arm around Bella, I mean, Izzy's waist. She was talking to some girl, who I would guess was another model.

"I gotta go. I guess I'll see you around later." Jeremy said to Kat smiling, hugged her and Kayla, nodded to my family and I and walked away.

'Izzy said you were an awesome boyfriend and did just about anything to keep her happy. Kat seems very happy with you. Don't hurt her like you did Izzy. You may have her but I will always love her. What ever makes her happy is fine with me. So take care of her Edward. I saw how long it took Caleb to help Izzy get her life back together, and that is something that I don't wanna have to do. I won't see her be hurt, remember that. '

I caught his voice in my mind as he looked at me once he reached the others. I was shocked. Had he just threatened me? And what did he mean by 'I saw how long it took Caleb to help Izzy get her life back together.'?

Did I hurt her that bad when I left? Did I cause...

Shane cut me off. " Well lets get started. Follow me please."

Kat grabbed my hand and I looked back over to Izzy one more time. She was walking away with Caleb, Jeremy, and the girl she was talking to.

As Shane had said we first went to the room where they kept all the clothes the models wore. The girls looked like they were about to faint, Kayla was in total awe at al the clothes, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle kept wondering why they even came. I on the other hand was still thinking about Izzy. I couldn't believe that I didn't know who she was at first. She looked almost exactly the same. But the thing that had me most confused was when Caleb asked her to tell us how she was changed and she said no.

Flash Back 

"_Why don't you tell them why Izzy." A male voice came from behind us._

"_Caleb, I really don't want to go there right now."_

"_Why. I got a kick out of the story." He said smiling._

_End of Flash Back_

What did he find so amusing about it? And why was she so reluctant to tell us?

After about 20 minutes in the clothes room we walked down a big hall full of pictures. We were half way down the hall when I noticed a picture that caught my eyes.

It was a picture that was in black and white. In the picture to figure, a girl and a guy, were knelling in water at what I was assuming was a beach, and the man was on the left side of the girl and they were both smiling. He looked like he was getting ready to kiss her. You could tell that these two people were in love. I looked at the picture closer and noticed that the guy and girl in the picture were Caleb and Izzy.

"That's a really great picture isn't it?" I heard Shane ask. "We shot that on a beach in Hawaii. We had 6 couples do a shot in the water and Caleb and Izzy did the best. The whole point of the shot was to get a picture of two people in love playing in the water. The funny part was that the other 5 couples were all married, and these two did better then all of them. Those two take amazing shots when they are together. They take amazing shots alone to. Maybe during the break I'll show you some. My favorite picture they've taken together so far is the one they did for Victoria's Secret. It's really beautiful."

Before I could stop myself a question slipped from my mouth. "Are they dating?"

Well what did ya think?? please review!! sorry it took so long.


	6. Jealousy

**Chap 6- Jealousy**

"Ha ha. See that's the thing. They are supposed to be 'just friends' but we all know they are dating. They are so cute together." Shane answered smiling.

Before I could get the next question out of my mouth Alice stool it.

"Do they live together?"

"Oh goodness no. At least not that I've heard. From what I heard, she lives alone with her sister and younger brothers. Her dad lives in Cheyenne, Wyoming but most of the rest of her family lives in Volterra, Italy. Dr. Rendon, Izzy's father, is really great, but her cousin kind of scares me. She also has an older brother that Dr. Rendon adopted before her. His name is Emrin. He is really cool. You'd like him. Well lets getting moving we have a schedge to follow." Shane said with a gay tone to his voice and turned to walk away.

"Ok he's scaring me." Emmett whispered.

"Yeah you better watch it Emmett, he might check you out and ask for your cell number." Alice whispered/laughed back.

"Ok, I really don't need anymore nightmares. Last night was enough." Esme laughed.

"Hey I wasn't going to be the wimp that said truth, so I took dare. It's Jaspers fault for giving the dare to me. And besides it felt good to be free, to not have to cover all this up." Emmett said motioning to his body.

"It's not like there's much to cover." Rose smiled. We all just laughed, we besides Kayla she was looking at some of the pictures a few feet up with Shane.

"Rose!" my adopted mother reprimanded.

"What? He don't. But I can admit say he finds ways to make that up." Rose smiled looking over to Emmett. Everyone burst out laughing. I just shook my head laughing too.

"Emmett cool it. We are in public and I don't think there are any bedrooms here." Jasper said through his laughs.

"Well, it would take me less then 2 seconds to get back to the hotel room." Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rose.

"Emmett!!" Esme and Carlisle yelled over their shoulders as they began walking away.

"Emmett can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!! Rose is like my sister. That's gross!!" I half laughed and half pleaded.

"Hey no one said you had to look, Eddy."

I just sighed and began walking away with Kat.

Just like we were promised we went through the make-up and hair rooms. Now we were going back to see some of the model's private rooms. We walked towards the end of the hallway and then it split into 2. We turned left instead of going straight.

"Not all of our model's have their own room. At least not yet. We are adding more in for the others. After reaching a certain point in their modeling they are given their own room. Some share a room with a friend and others prefer their privacy. This is the first room we'll see. Each room is different. You can see they have tags with their names on the door. All the girls rooms are on this side, the boys are on the other side of the shooting room just outside that door." He said motioning to a big door a little more up the hall. This belongs to Kairi. She is a nice girl." Shane said as he unlocked the door with a keycard.

The inside of the room was a light blue color. It was a big room. I noticed 2 desks and vanity mirrors on the wall above them. They were about 5 feet apart. I could see pictures stuffed into the sides of the mirrors and some person things like peel off stickers and jewelry.

"Two girls share this room. The desk on your right is Kairi's and the desk on your left belongs to her younger sister Danica. As you can see they have the desks with the mirrors attached. Some girls their hair and make-up done in their rooms. As you can see there is make-up and hair stuff in here. The 3-dimential mirror over by the wall to your left let our model's see what they look like. Here at Elite we also take into consideration our model's comments on things such as an idea for the dress or make-up. You can also see their favorite shoots of themselves up on the walls. The models get their clothes when the designers bring them in on racks. Kairi and Danica are here so their clothes should be in, in a bit." After Shane finished we went to the next room.

We went through 2 other rooms before heading towards the end of that hallway. "This is my favorite room out of all of them. The girls are allowed to personalize their rooms but they can't repaint it. This girl picked this room because of its color and she completely personalized it. As we stepped up towards the door I looked at the nameplate.

'Izzy' was inscribed in fancy lettering on a gold plate attached to the door. This was her room.

"As you can see this is Izzy's room. I love what she did with it." Shane said unlocking and opening the door. I froze.

The color of the room was the same color as my bedroom back in Forks. The desk and vanity mirror, like the other girls', had pictures in it. The 3-D mirror was on the left wall like the others but some things were different. She had a couch against the wall on the right side of the room. A black leather couch. On the one side of the couch was a rack of clothes, which I'm guessing she was modeling today. Posters of her were on the walls, as well as a few of Caleb's. I noticed toward the back of the room there was a black stereo system.

"Remember the picture I told you was my fav? Well this is it. I forgot she had it in her room." Shane said pointing to a picture on the left wall.

It was a picture of a girl, Izzy, kneeing on a bed with dark blue covers in a silver lingerie set with a sterling sliver chocker necklace that had tiny sterling silver chains running down her body to attach to the panties **(A/N:link to picture on profile. It's really pretty.)**. She had her hands resting lightly on her thighs, her nails a silver color as well, and had her head turned toward her left shoulder looking at the boy, Caleb, who was kneeling behind her with his hands on her arms and was wearing a pair of blue and silver flamed shorts. His lips were on her shoulder and her eyes were closed. The 6 large candles on the headboard and floor lit their skin so it glittered. The picture looked like something out of a catalog. The picture had a seductive appeal to it, which made you wish you were the one behind her. And I did. I could feel the anger and jealousy rising and some how managed to hold in a growl.

"That is an amazing picture." I heard Alice, Rose, Kat, and Kayla say at the same time.

"Wow." Was all Carlisle, Esme and Jasper said.

Emmett on the other hand had to be a smart ass. "Wow. Who know Bella had it in her. The way look together I'd say they are _way_ more then 'just friends'. It looks like they were oblivious to the camera."

I couldn't help the growl that escaped. It was low enough that Shane wouldn't hear but loud enough to warn Emmett to shut it. And he did.

'_Edward cool it. He was just joking around.' (Jasper)_

'_Edward. Go look at the pictures on the mirror.' (Carlisle) _

And I did. There were about 30 pictures in the sides of the mirror. There we pictures of Izzy and Dr. Rendon, pictures of her friends, the people here at Elite, some people I didn't know but looked important, and there were lots of pictures of her and Caleb. What came as a surprise to me was the fact she had 2 pictures of her and Charlie and 3 pictures of her and Jake. But the thing that shocked me most was the 3 pictures that were on the right side of the mirror. It was 3 of the pictures we had taken together. She had found them. Which meant… I looked back at the stereo.

"Shane, can I turn the stereo on for a second?" I asked.

He looked up at me from the couch. "Sure just don't mess with anything."

I turned the stereo on and pressed the button for the CD mode, then pressed play. A familiar sound filled the room.

Bella's lullaby. This was it. I hadn't played it in almost 65 years but I knew it.

"She plays that a lot. It's beautiful isn't it? She told me someone she holds very close to her plays the piano and made that for her. During the photo shoots she hums it to herself. It's so cute!" Shane smiled.

After a minute I pressed stop and turned the stereo off.

"Well lets continue on. Next stop the studio!!" Shane said very excited and got up and headed for the door.

As everyone began to leave I stopped and looked up at the picture that was Shane's favorite and now my most hated. _'This is going to be a very nerve racking vacation.'_ I thought as I left the room. _'If anyone should be in that photo with her it should be me………Wait what I'm I thinking? I had my chance to be the man in that picture and I walked away from it. I left so she could be happy and have a normal life………. So why is bothering me so much that's she's with him?' _

I shook my head and walked out of the room closing the door behind me. Kat had left with the others, so I joined her and the rest of my family and continued on.

**Kat's POV**

As we left the room I noticed Edward stop and look at the photo on the wall. The one of Izzy and Caleb for Victoria's Secret. He looked lost and angry. I stood leaning around the doorframe. Earlier when we first saw the picture I could tell Edward was a little taken back. I could tell after he growled at Emmett that he was not happy with the situation in the picture. Jealousy. That's what it was. He was jealous of Caleb. I saw him shake his head and I ran to catch up with the group.

'_I knew he loved her and still does. But I didn't think that it was this bad.'_

so...did you like!!?? i updated as fast as i could for you guys!! the more reviews i get the faster i will update!! make sure you check out the picure of the lingerie that Bella/Izzy has on in the photo. Its really pretty. Not something i would wear but i needed something. **PLEASE REVIEW!! more reviews faster updates!! Also for those who read my other story Secrets Better Left Untold, it will be updated Thursday!!**


	7. Slipping Away

OMG!!! i just wanted to say THANK YOU TO THOSES WHO REVIEWED!!!!! i got like 30 reviews. U GUYS ROCK!! gives all of u hugs **MAKE SURE YOU LOOK AT IZZY'S CARS!! THEY R AMAZING!!** just go to my profile and click on the links. you'll be glad u did!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

**Chap 6- Slipping away**

**EPOV**

As we entered the photography studio I was still deep in thought.

'It was just a picture. Why am I getting so worked up over it?' 

I brought my mind back to the present as Shane began to speak.

"Ok guys this man here is Steven Meisel. He is one of our best photographers here. He takes amazing photos. He's also the one that took the shot of Izzy and Caleb for Victoria's Secret. Mr. Meisel this is the Cullen family."

"Hello." We all said as he nodded his hello.

"Well today we're going to be shooting some of the models so you can see what happens out here in the studio. All I ask is that you keep quiet so they can hear me and not touch anything. Other than that you are free to move around the studio and afterwards talk to the models if you'd like." Steven smiled.

I looked around the room. It was huge. There was a set out on the main floor that looked like it was the living room of a home. There were 2 couches, a coffee table, carpet, there were bottles of water on the table and pillows on the couches in front of a back ground that looked like it was a blow up picture taken in a living room minus the props that were out. It looked real.

Two girls walked in from a door to our left. Both had light blonde but 1 was slightly taller. They both also had gold eyes. Vampires. One of the girls, the taller one, was dressed in a dark blue faded jeans with a tank top that said Aero on the bottom of it with a pair of white Nike shoes on. The other one was wearing light blue jean shorts that went to mid thigh with a yellow tank top under a red zip up jacket that read Aero across the front and was wearing yellow wedge heels.

"Hi Steve." Both girls said as they walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hello girls. Ladies these are the Cullen's, they will be watching the photo shoot today." Steven smiled.

"Hi. I'm Kairi and this is my younger sister Danica." The taller of the two said.

Alice jumped forward smiling. "Hi. My name is Alice, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme, this is my sister Rose and her fiancée Emmett, my brother Edward and his fiancée Kat, Kat's younger sister Kayla, and of course my fiancée Jasper. It's really great to meet some of Elite's models."

Alice's eyes were brighter then the headlights of a car. She was very excited and it showed.

I looked over to Jasper who was just about so full of happiness from Alice he was ready to start jumping up and down.

I just laughed. That's Alice.

"Ok well lets get started." Steven said. "Girls go ahead out onto the floor." He turned to us. "Ok. Now I'm just going to give them the orders of what to do so you're going to need to be quiet. Feel free to move around and see what's going on. The pictures I take will pop up on the computer over there if you want to see them." He turned back to the girls. "Ok Danica can you lean back against the couch? And Kairi I need you to lie down on the other one, but prop yourself up so I can get a clear shot of the clothes ok?"

We all stepped back and walked over to the computer. As each of the pictures were shot they appeared on the screen. It was kind of neat. The pictures were really good and all the girls were in love when Steven had a golden retriever puppy brought out for the models to sit with in the pictures. Alice and Rose looked like they were in heaven.

Finally after 1 hour and 147 shots later they were done. Out of all of the pictures y favorite was the one were Danica was sitting on the arm of the couch laughing as Kairi was laying on her side laughing as the puppy licked her face. It looked like someone had actually just happened upon the picture. It didn't look posed at all. As Steven called out instructions the girls out their own twist on them making them look as if they were just hanging out at home.

"Great job girls! That's all. Thank you for a great shoot." Steven said to them before all three walked over to us.

"That was AMAZING!" Rose, Alice, and Kayla said. The rest of us just laughed.

"Thank you." The girls said.

"Ok, well I'm going to get the floor ready for our next model so you guys can head back and talk while we set it up. I'll come and get you when we're ready to shoot again." Steven said.

"Ok." We all said and headed back to the waiting/sitting room outside of the studio doors.

The girls, even Esme, all talked about the latest fashions and what it was like being a model, while us guys sat back and just talked about random stuff.

'_Edward? You ok? You seem a bit out of it.' (Carlisle)_

I just nodded my head. My thoughts were still on Izzy. This was beginning to get frustrating. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?

"Ok guys you can come back out now if you'd like." Steven said popping his head through the door.

We all walked out and froze.

There in the middle of the floor, was a silver Ferrari F430 Spyder **(picture on profile. You have to look at it. IT'S A HOT CAR!!!)**. This car was worth more then $100,000, and here it was sitting in the middle of the studio floor. The background was just a black sheer with the yellow Ferrari crest in the center. The light that surrounded the car made it really stand out. I heard the door open and a girl stepped in. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and black zip up jacket that had a yellow strip going up from the collar of the shirt down to the wrists cuffs. She was also wearing sunglasses. As she stepped closer and removed her glasses I was shocked to see it was Izzy.

"Hi guys. Having fun?" she asked smiling.

"Bella…I mean Izzy…sorry. You look great!!" Alice said hugging her.

"So last year it was Lamborghini and this year it's Ferrari. These car companies love you. I mean come on. Last year you got a orange and black Lamborghini Gallardo GT3 **(Picture on Profile as well LOOK AT IT!!)** and this year you got this." Kairi said.

"I still can't believe that they _give_ you the cars." Danica said laughed. "I want to do that."

"Hey Izzy can I have the keys to your other car?" Steven asked.

"Yup. Just be careful." Izzy said tossing him the keys.

"There's another one?" Both Danica and Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I signed a 2-year contract with Ferrari. So I get these to models this year and 2 of the new ones from next year." Izzy said.

"I want your job." Danica cried.

I heard the soft hum of and engine and the wall on the right side pulled up. It was just a large door, like a garage.

"Oh My God…" Emmett trailed off and everyone's jaw hit the floor again. I turned to see what he was looking at.

In came a red Ferrari 360 Modena **(There's a picture of this on my profile. It's a hot car to!!)**. It was parked on the other side of the silver one and both cars made a V into were the cameras were set. The front bumpers almost touching. Steven got out and handed the keys back to Izzy.

"Izzy I'm stealing your car!!!" Kairi yelled.

"Alright lets get going. I have to be out of here in 2 hours and we have 159 shots to take." Steve said walking over. "So Dani, Kairi, and Cullen's if you do the same thing as the last shoot that would be great.

The shoot started about 5 minutes later. Steven placed Izzy on each car in different poses and took some with her lying across both hoods.

The photos that were coming up on the screen were amazing. In the light I could see that on the right leg of the jeans in gold was the name Ferrari. Izzy looked amazing. It was then that I noticed just how much changed. Not only had her eyes changed color but her body looked like it was created from 'a mans wildest dreams with curves in all the right places' as Emmett was thinking, which earned a loud growl. The strapless top she wore was tight fitting and stopped about her belly button and her jean sat nicely to her hips. She looked more toned then just skinny.

'_She looks like an angel.' _I thought. I was starting to get frustrated. Again.

'Edward calm down. You're making Jazz 'jumpy'. Not that I'm complaining but I'm enjoying this trip. Can't you wait till break to get like this.' Alice pleaded in my mind.

"She looks good doesn't she?" Caleb's voice appeared. "That's my girl."

"Hey Caleb. What's up?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing much. I knew she was in here so I stopped to check in."

"She is such a sweetie. She a blast to be around and very affectionate." Danica said back.

"Yeah she is. She's a great girl. And after how long it took me to get to back to her old self she better me. Her emotions were a mess. She was like a bomb ready to go off. I think her accident sent her even farther into the depression she was in. I remembered when we were younger. We met in 3rd grade when I was still human. She was the protective, out going, do her own thing, kind of girl. She never sat still. I was changed not 3 months after she left. I forgot were she went but I never forgot her. I went looking for her. Then I remembered Jake. Izzy and I used to go up to see her dad once a year until we were 11. Jake, Izzy, and I were inseparable at those times. I remembered that he lived in La Push and decided to pay a visit. Imagine my surprise when I found out he was a werewolf. He remembered me somewhat but not much. He took me to see Izzy. I was so glad to see her. And I think she was glad to see me to, but she hugged me then hit me. She said that she missed me but was mad because I didn't 'come to visit'. It took 8 years for her to get back to being the ay I remembered her. When she 'died' 8 months after the Edward left, no offence, I went with Dr. Rendon to make sure she was ok. Dr. Rendon used to work with the Volturi as a scientist before he quit and moved to Forks. He was the one who was there when Izzy was dying and changed her. She may not be my girl friend but she's like a huge part of my life. I'm not going to let her go back to the way I found her. That why we're so close and people think we're dating. We value each other's companionship more then anything else. Well tell Izz I'll talk to her in a bit. I gotta go. Bye."

Caleb walked out. I thought about what he said.

'What accident? Was my leaving what caused her death? Did I hurt her that much?' 

After about an hour they were done. Going through the last couple of pictures I found my favorite. It was one of her sitting on the Modena's hood with her legs stretched out across to the silver Spyder. Her hands were on the hood behind her back so she sat upright her teal eyes locked on the camera. And her smile was the same as it always was. She looked like a goddess almost.

'It took him 8 tears to get her to this point? Did I really cause her so much pain?' 

I had to talk to her. I had to know.

After the shoot was over they took the cars out and Izzy came back in. I walked over to her before anyone could distract her.

"Izzy, can I talk to you please?" I asked.

**Kat's POV**

I saw Edward walk over to Izzy. He said something and she smiled back. They left the room together. They were heading towards the waiting room.

And all at once I could my future with Edward was slipping away.

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**Izzy's POV**

After Steve and I put the cars back into the garage outside I went back into the studio. Edward was walking towards me.

He looked upset and frustrated about something. Like something was really bugging him.

"Izzy, can I talk to you?" he asked looking at me. I could see mixed emotions in his eyes. Joy, sadness, frustration, concern, and……love?

"Sure." I smiled up at him hoping to ease his tension.

As he walked into the waiting room I followed.

'_Please don't hurt me again. Once was enough. I can't go through that again. I won't.'_ My thoughts traveling back to 70 years ago. An ache swallowed my heart whole. _'Edward. I still love you. With all of my heart. But I can't go through that again. I refuse to. Please don't say you……'_

Thanks for reading!! tell me what u think!! ** THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! U GUYS ROCK**.. and remember more reviews..faster updates!!


	8. Busted

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! sorry it took so long. Bella might be a little OOC in this just a warning. Let me know what you think!!

**Chap- 8 - Busted**

**BPOV**

"Bella." he started.

I cut him off though. "Izzy."

"Sorry. Izzy…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lef….."

"Edward you don't have to apologize. I know why you left. It took some time to get over it but I did. I moved on. Just like you wanted me to. Please don't make this into a big deal." I said looking at the floor.

"Bella I still love you." He said.

'I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. I knew this was going to happen.'

"Edward, look. I still love you to and I probably always will, but I'm not _'in love'_ with you. Not anymore. I'm sorry." I turned to walk way. I couldn't take this. His voice stopped me though.

"What do you mean you love me but you're not 'in' love with me?!" I could here the frustration in his voice.

"Like I said. I love you. I love you so much that I will never forget you or the times we shared together. I love you in a way that's more like close friends, but I'm not in love with you enough to just go back to the way things used to be between us. There are things that we did together that I haven't done with anyone else." I shook my head realizing I was giving _way_ to much info away. Now I was leaving. My frustration level was rising. Once again I turned toward the door.

Over the last few decades I've noticed that I've changed. I'm more confident and I've kinda turned into a slightly mellower, non-shopeaholic( don't know how to spell that) version of Alice and I'm not a shy. But I do have my moments. I also get testier a lot faster. Like now.

"Izzy wait."

I turned at his voice. My teal eyes locking with his amber ones.

"Are you in love with Caleb?"

_'Ok that's it. I'm going to..'_

"Hey mom!"

I turned to the voice.

In walked my middle son Darius. Okay so he wasn't really my son, but I raised him after his parents were killed by newborns. He was only 5 at the time. I changed him at he age of 15 though because he asked.

He was about my height, and he was almost built like Jasper's but his did have muscle. He had black hair that was cut short and he had dark green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a tank top.

"Hey D. What's up?" I said giving him a hug.

"Do me a favor. Call your cats. They're are in the hallway."

I smiled and turned. Then I remembered Edward. I turned to him.

I pointed my finger at him, "Don't eat my cats."

After warning Edward I turned towards the door. "Forest!! Eddie!!"

My cats, Forest a 3-year old mountain lion, and Eddie a 6-month old black leopard. They are like my babies.

They came bounding in and began rubbing against my legs. They were allowed to come in today because they were needed for a shoot.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked looking at Darius.

"We're right here mom!" Of course they both answer. They are twins after all.

Gabriel and Lucian. My two 'mommy's boys'. I've had them since they were 2. Their parents were killed in a car accident. A truck hit them dead on. It wasn't going fast enough to really damage the car but their parents didn't make it so I took them in. I turned them when they were 17. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Their hair like Edward's was short and always in perfect disarray. It was sometimes hard to tell them a part but they had totally different personalities. They were taller then me by about 4 inches. I know I'm short.

They both walked over and hugged me.

"Where's Zane?" I asked noticing he wasn't there.

"He's with Dani." They said.

"We're going out to hang with Dani and Kairi. Are you coming?" Gabriel asked.

"Yup. I'll be out in a minute."

When the boys left I turned back to Edward.

"To answer your question I'm not in love with Caleb. We were friends when I was younger. He and his family moved away when I was ten. He came back about 2 months after you left. He was already a vampire when he came back. He was pushed out of a 10 story high window and then was changed. We are just friends. Are you ready to go back out with the others?"

"Yeah." He said. He looked a little relieved that I said Caleb and I were just friends.

The truth was I didn't want to give my heart to somebody. I didn't want to be hurt if I didn't have to.

As Edward and I walked out of the meeting room Kat walked up and asked Edward if they could talk.

I could only hope she wasn't the jealous type. I may not love Edward but I still wouldn't want to see him get hurt. I know how it feels to be rejected, and he didn't deserve that.

As Edward walked away with Kat I walked over to the group. Kayla was sitting on the floor across from Zane rolling a ball between them.

Zane my youngest son. His disarrayed dark bronze hair and blue and gold eyes. The 5 year old I had to change because he somehow contracted a version of the disease that had killed his father.

He turned around and waved to me. I waved back.

I stood there staring at him for a moment, remembering back all those years ago, when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"What's up Alice?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

'_Here we go again.'_ I thought as I followed her into a corner of the studio.

"What's up?" I asked again.

She looked at me, then over to Zane. Her amber eyes suddenly full of an emotion that almost looked like fear and sadness. Then her eyes turned back to me.

"He's Edward's isn't he?"

**Sorry if that was confusing or a little OOC. I had to throw a twist in there somewhere. REVIEW PLEASE!! and check out the prolouge for my upcoming story Haunting.**


	9. Truth

**hey guys sorry about the long wait!! here's chapter 8!!**

**Re-cap**

_She looked at me, then over to Zane. Her amber eyes suddenly full of an emotion that almost looked like fear and sadness. Then her eyes turned back to me._

_"He's Edward's isn't he?"_

**Chap 8 – Truth**

**IzzyPOV**

I stood there shocked. I looked over to Zane who was still sitting on the floor playing with Kayla. I looked back over to Alice. "How did you know?"

She smiled. "His hair is the same color as Edwards and his attitude is almost the same. How did it happen? Why is he a vampire? I wanna know everything!" she said in a low squeal.

I pulled her behind the set and outside through the exit door. And I began. "Well Edward decided about a week before you left that we could drop _'some'_ of the _'boundaries'_ he had set. Well needless to say we both got _'caught in the moment'_ and well broke _all_ of them. **(Just go along with me here ok? BTW: i don't know the exact date of when Edward left)**After you guys left I started getting the signs of pregnancy. I went and saw my doctor, who is now my 'dad', and he confirmed it. I was shocked because Edward had said that vampires can't reproduce, but somehow I was. Charlie wasn't too happy about it, neither was Renee but what could they do. I figured that at least I'd have a part of Edward with me. I was about 2 months pregnant when I saw Caleb again. I knew Caleb from when I lived with Renee. I was kind of upset when I left him. We were just friends but we had known one another since 3rd grade. Anyway, he remembered Jake and tracked him down and Jake brought him to me. I know that Jake wasn't too happy with another vampire being around but he knew Caleb to and knew he wouldn't hurt me. I was still depressed about you guys leaving. I felt as if I had done something wrong. After seeing Caleb again it gave me some hope. I didn't feel so lost. Charlie didn't seem to mind him either. He and Caleb sat around and talked and Caleb came to watch me at night like Edward had done. Zane wasn't supposed to be born until June 20th, Edward's birthday, but he came early. He was born on June 10th at 3:22am and weighed 7 pounds 8 ounces. Dr. Rendon said that he had some fluid in his lings that it was nothing to really worry about and I when I asked him if I could take Zane home he said yes, but he would be checking in on us to see how well Zane does. Well the next day I had tripped going up the stairs when I heard Zane cry and threw my back out. When Dr. Rendon showed up he gave me some painkillers but they made me drowsy. A few days later, after putting Zane down for his nap, I went to take a shower and being the idiot that I was I took one of my painkillers. I felt myself starting to get sleepy but I ignored it. I started swaying and I lost my footing and fell through the glass shower door and in the process ended up cutting my throat. Lucky for me Dr. Rendon had just showed up and he changed me. Luckily for me again, Charlie was off camping with one of his friends and Caleb had gone to see his family. Dr. Rendon stayed with me through my whole change. After that I moved into one of houses that he had a s a vacation house just outside of Wyoming." I said looking at the ground.

"But how did Zane become a vampire? And why so young?" Alice asked.

"Well when Zane 5, he began getting sick. He was completely human, don't ask me why, so at first I though he was just getting a cold. He was coughing and had a fever. I just gave him medicine and left it alone. But a day later I was watching a movie with him and he started coughing again. I patted him on the back and he stopped then I got up and went into the kitchen to get his cough syrup and I could here him coughing again. I went back into the room and when I pulled his hand away from his mouth it was covered with blood. I took him to see Dr. Rendon and after running some tests he told me that Zane had a form of the Spanish flu. I had already told him about Edward. He said that somehow a trace amount of the disease had imprinted itself into Edward DNA and it had passed to Zane. He told me that it was such a minuet amount that it wouldn't affect Edward at all because he was a vampire, but to a human, nonetheless a 5 year old, it would be deadly. He said that there was nothing that he could do and gave Zane about 2 months to live. He didn't sugar coat anything and gave me my options. Lose Zane or change him. I wasn't bothered by human blood at all so I changed him. I couldn't let the only part of Edward I had left go. And now here we are 65 years later. My other 3 boys are adopted but Zane's really mine."

Alice looked at me with a sad expression. "Why didn't you try to find us? And why couldn't I see you?"

"I figured that the last thing I needed to do was find you guys and tell you. I didn't want Edward to feel like he had to stay with me because of Zane. Jake surprisingly took a liking to Zane and was around a lot and once I was turned I was able to shut out other vampires powers."

"Did you tell Edward?"

"No. I'm not sure I should now. He looked happy with Kat when I first saw you guys. When Edward pulled me away he told me he still loved me. Like I told him, I love him too but I'm not _in love_ with him. I'm not mad at him for leaving or because of Zane. Zane is the center of my world along with Darius, Gabriel, and Lucian."

"Do you know why he asked Kat to marry him?"

"No."

"Maybe you should ask."

"Maybe."

Alice gave me a big hug then back up and walked towards the door. "Well lets go back in. I wanna really get to know my nephew."

"Alice you can't tell anyone." I said looking at her.

"I won't." she said and we walked back in the studio.

As we entered the studio Zane looked up and ran over to me. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!! Can Kayla and I play with Eddie?"

"Sure." I smiled pulling a ball out of my pocket. Eddie thought he was a dog, he didn't really know that he was a 200-pound black leopard cub.

I watched as Zane and Kayla threw the ball across the room and Eddie ran to get it. I walked over and began talking to all the Cullen's.

**WITH EDWARD AND KAT (KatPOV)**

I pulled Edward out into the hallway. I saw the look he had on his face after leaving the meeting room with Izzy. He looked sad and confused. I looked at the floor.

"Edward what's going on?"

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?" he said stepping towards me.

I don't know why but I took a step back.

"Kat what's wrong?"

"You still hung up on Izzy." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Kat. I told you before that I would always love her, just like you told me you would always love Jeremy."

"Then what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" he said his eyes searching mine.

"I mean what are we going to do now. The main reason we stayed together was because we both found comfort in one another. We both lost someone who meant the world to us. We helped one another with that loss. But what now? What we thought we lost has come back. I saw the way you looked at her when she first told you who she was, the way you looked at her pictures, the way you got upset with the one's with Caleb, and now the way you're reacting around her. I'm not going to lie to you, when I saw Jeremy again I had mixed feelings. Love, excitement, and sorrow. The exact same feelings that I saw on your face. So here's the question. Do we go back to the way we were before? Or do we go after what we've been missing all these years and try to get our old lives back? I could do either Edward. But it's up to you to decide. Who do you want to spend the rest of eternity with? Me or Izzy?"

* * *

oops...another cliffy!! Well what did u think?? let me know!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! you guys are amazing!! any questions review them to me!! thanks again.


	10. Difference

**sorry it took so long to update!! You know how men like to complain about stuff? (No offense to any men reading this) my boyfriend street races and has decided that he wants to ride horses. Well needless to say that now, 3 days later, i'm still hearing about how much his butt hurts!!** Well heres the new Chapter!!

**Chap 9- Difference**

**KPOV**

"What?" he asked.

I looked down and the floor and drew in a shaky breath, "Do you want to spend the rest of eternity with Izzy or me? And Edward please don't lie to me. If you pick Izzy I will walk away and leave you two alone. If you pick me then I will stay. No matter what happens you'll still be someone I'll always hold very close. But please be honest. I would rather be your friend then the one that holds you back from what you really want."

I looked back up at Edward and say the confusion and indecision in his eyes then he turned his eyes to the wall.

**EPOV**

I stood there silent looking at the wall. I didn't know what to do. I stood there arguing with myself the looked back to Kat.

"Kat, I love you and I always will…. But I think you're right. We now have the option to have back what we lost. Just like you could see the way I reacted to Izzy, I saw the same response out of you. The look in your eyes said more then you are saying to me now. But if your answer to my next question is the same as mine then we have reached a verdict. If you could go back to Jeremy, with no regrets over what happened with us, would you do it?"

Kat looked at me shocked, then looked down at the floor and after a few tense moments whispered, "Yes."

She said what I knew she would say. In her position, if asked the same question, I would have said the same thing. In truth I loved Kat but only as friend whom I had a great connection with. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I jumped when she placed something in my hand.

Our engagement ring. My mothers ring.

I looked back to her. She just smiled and said, "You may need this later." She kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug while whispering in my ear, "Thank you for everything you've done for me all these years, I'll never for get them or you."

I hugged her back. We released each other with a smile. She walked back down the hall into the studio room, leaving me alone in the hallway. My next obstacle was Izzy. She said that she wasn't _in_ love with me anymore. So how do in convince her that I still…

"Edward?"

I turned around to see Izzy standing a few feet from me. I smiled.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking." I said.

"About what?"

"Us." It was a simple but true answer.

"Edward you do realize that the odds of us getting back together are slim and none right?"

"Why? Bella, I'm still in love with you and I will never forgive myself for leavei…" I started before she cut me off.

"There's the reason why Edward. I'm not Bella, not anymore. She died when I was changed. I moved on with my life just like you told me to. **(I know that was very cliche)** I have a great job, if that's what you would call it, great friends, and an amazing family. I'm sorry but I'm not Bella. You don't even know me now. Lots of things about me have changed." She paused for a minute. "Do you remember a band called Evanescence? They were popular 70 years ago. One of their songs was called Breathe No More. One of the lines from the song was _'__But I know the difference, Between myself and my reflection, I just can't help but to wonder, Which of us do you love?' _When you told me you still loved me back in the meeting room that line came into my mind. You may say you're in love with me but in all actuality you're still in love with Bella. I may still look somewhat like her but _I'm_ not."

I opened my mouth to protest when she cut me off again.

"And don't say that you do love _me_ because you don't know me enough to. You don't know what I've done in the last 70 years. You don't know 'Izzy'. I'm sorry Edward but things aren't that easy. I'm not just going to change myself for you. I'm really sorry." With that she turned around and left.

My dead heart fell. Was there no chance of winning her heart back? What would I have to do to prove…

I was cut off again by a voice entering my head.

'_You are never going to regain her trust Edward. Wait it is Edward isn't it?' _

I turned around to see the source of the voice. Caleb.

"Yes it is Edward. What are you doing here?"

"I felt Izzy's stress. That's one of my powers; I can sense emotion and manipulate other people. Just like your brother."

"What do you mean I will never regain her trust?"

"I've known Izzy since I was 10 years old. **(He has always called Bella, Izzy)**I had moved away with my real parents when I was 14 though. It was really hard to tell Izzy goodbye. I was changed at the age of 16 when I was on my way home from a party. I swerved to miss a deer and ran into a tree head on. I was changed by my _'parents'_. I decided that since I had forever now to do what I wanted I would track Izzy down and check on her. I searched for almost 3 years when I remembered that her dad lived in Forks, Washington but I didn't know exactly where. Then I remembered that Jacob, who I knew through Izzy, lived not far from where from where Izzy's dad lived. So I went and got the information from him. I was very surprised that he was a werewolf but remembering who I was, and knowing that I wouldn't hurt Izzy, he took me to her. It was only about 2 months after you left. She was really depressed. Believe it or not, when she saw me she walked right up to me, slapped me, and the began to cry saying how much she had missed me. It was so awful seeing her upset over you. She talked about what happened and she cried.

"I remembered when she was younger her and I used to play together all the time. She wasn't such a danger magnet back then. What was really funny was that a friend of Renee's owned horses. Izzy would go over and ride all the time. It was amazing that a girl, who could not walk over a flat service sober without tripping, had complete control over a 1200-pound animal. She was really good at riding and loved it. I remember her showing a horse; Bandit was his name, the year before I left. It was her seventh and last show. She was barrel racing and after turning the last barrel Bandit tripped and fell, trapping Izzy beneath him. She walked away with some cuts and bruises but Renee wouldn't let her ride again. She had always told me that riding gave her that sense of control over something. That riding made her feel free. When it was time for me to move away we were both really upset. We kept in touch for the first year then we stopped. So to see her so distort and upset was hard. I remembered that she loved riding and I knew a family friend had horses so I began taking her over and going on trail rides with her. I noticed that she began to open up more. We did everything together.

"She was changed on June 11th 2007. It took me almost 7 years to get the old Izzy back. For those 5 years I could tell she was depressed but she hid it. It got worse about the 5 year mark do to some complications in her life. But after 7 long years she became the Izzy I knew again, minus the tripping. She was so emotionally damaged by what you did that she doesn't let anyone, besides her 'kids', as close to her as she let you."

I was shocked. Had I really caused that much damage? What shocked me the most was what he said about her 5-year mark. "What did you mean by it got worse do to some _'complications'_ in her life?"

Caleb looked at and I could see a glint of jealousy and hatred in his eyes. "Why don't you go ask her? I'm meeting up with some of the others boys in our group. Can you tell Izzy I'll give her a call later?"

I nodded my head as he walked away. Then I heard his voice again.

'_Be careful Edward. If you hurt Izzy again, in anyway, you will regret it.'_

I stood there for a moment shocked. Did he just threaten me?

I shook it off and went off to look for Izzy. I wanted an answer to what happened in the years after I left.

* * *

So what did u think?? Sorry if Izzy turned a little OOC. nobody really knows what kind of past she had and i know how free riding horses can make you feel so i just added it in. Well PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. Rosalie

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I took first with Gabby in my barrel racing and pole vening class!! i'm so excited!! well here's chapter 10!!** PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Chap 10 – Rosalie**

**EdwardPOV**

I walked towards the studio only to find my family wasn't there.

'_We're in the editing room just down the hall and to the right.'_

I smiled, thank goodness for Alice.

I walked down the hall and into the Editing room. My family was there with the photographer but the models were gone. So was Bella.

I didn't pay attention as the editor played with the background of the pictures of the other two girls from earlier. All I could think about was what Bella had said to me.

"_I'm not Bella, not anymore." "I moved on with my life just like you told me to." "You may say you're in love with me but in all actuality you're still in love with Bella. I may still look somewhat like her but _I'm_ not."_

What was she talking about? Of course I love her. I always have. All I need is time to get to know her again. Didn't she love me anymore?

But what Caleb had said bothered me more then what Bella told me.

"_It got worse about the 5 year mark do to some complications in her life." "She was so emotionally damaged by what you did that she doesn't let anyone, besides her 'kids', as close to her as she let you."_

What was he talking about? Surly I hadn't done that much damage. And why did it get worse 5 years after her change. It should have gotten better.

A picture of 'Izzy' popped up on the giant screen that caught my attention.

The one of her sitting on the Modena's hood with her legs stretched out across to the silver Spyder. Her hands on the hood behind her back so she sat upright her teal eyes locked on the camera. My favorite picture.

He cropped out most of the background bringing the cars 'closer' in the picture. Izzy's teal eyes looked hypnotizing.

Across the top of the page it read: Want some eyes catching fun?

The bottom of the page had the yellow Ferrari logo.

I was shocked at just how beautiful the picture looked.

'_Wow. I'd hang that on my wall. Oh, sorry Edward. Great now he's gonna kill me.'_ Emmett looked to me with a scared look on his face.

I growled and I heard Jasper laugh.

**1 HOUR LATER**

We finished touring the rest of the Elite, Bella nowhere in sight. Kayce said she left earlier.

We were on our way back to the hotel. Kat hadn't said a word to me since our 'conversation' in the hallway at Elite.

When we finally reached the hotel we headed straight up to room. **(A/N: It's in a hotel but it's kind of like a house. It has5 rooms and all the other house stuff. Just go with me here.)** The girls walked straight up their rooms. Emmett, Jasper, and I were talking about how gay Shane was. After a few minutes of listening to them I walked up towards Kat and I's room. She was sitting on the bed looking at an old scrapbook of hers.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked.

She looked up at me smiling, "No. You're in love with Izzy and I'm still in love with Jeremy. You said it yourself that this was just a really good friendship. It hurts but that's natural. I'm a little jealous but I think I'll get over it. But no I'm not upset or mad at you. I'd rather you be honest then lie to me."

"You're jealous?" I asked stunned.

"Not in _that_ kind of way." She laughed. " I mean a little in that way, but it because I'm just afraid that once you and her get back together we won't have any time together. That's all."

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "You're one of the closest people I hold in my heart. I will make sure that that never happens. You've put up with me for years and over those years we've developed a close relationship. I just hope that what happened today won't ruin that friendship."

She laughed and hugged me. "Never."

I hugged her back. I was good to know that even with us 'breaking up' she was still willing to stay close friends.

"WHAT??"

Both of us jumped when we heard Rosalie's voice screech through the hotel room, and probably the whole hotel.

**WHILE EDWARD WAS IN HIS ROOM WITH KAT (Alice's POV)**

Esme and I were sitting at the table in the kitchen silently. Emmett and Jasper dragged, and I mean literally _dragged_, Carlisle into the living room to play Need For Speed on the PS 360. **(A/N: I just made that up. I have no idea what would be in the future, and it's a more advanced version of Need For Speed.)**

"Alice dear, what's wrong? You've been a fog since we left the studio." Esme asked. It was just like, the mother of the family, to know when something was wrong.

_Should I tell her?_

"Ok but you can't tell anyone. Block your mind to." I said.

She nodded when her mind was blocked.

I told her everything Bella told me about Zane and what happened after we left.

"WHAT??" I heard Rose shriek as she burst into the room.

"Rose how much of that did you hear?" I asked standing.

"All of it!!" she screamed back.

"Rosalie, please stop yelling." Esme said trying to calm her down.

By now everyone was in kitchen with us.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Like you don't know!" Rose shouted at him.

"Rose shut up!!" I yelled. I knew what she was going to do next.

"Why don't you ask Alice?" she said crossing her arms looking over at me.

Edward looked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rose." I said looking at her, the anger apparently noticeable in my eyes because Jasper walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Fine if you won't tell him then I will." She looked over to Edward. "You so called ex-lover is keeping secrets from you! I bet she didn't even bring up her…"

"ROSE SHUT UP!!" I yelled and tried lunging at her but Jasper held me back.

"NO!! He deserves to know!! He's involved."

"What are you talking about? Bella wouldn't keep secrets from me!!"

"Oh yeah? Well did she happen to mention that you have a son?"

* * *

Soooooooo like it?? once again sorry about the wait. BTW: I'm looking for a Beta reader. My grammer sucks!! please PM me or leave your name in a review!! any help would be great!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Like A Puzzle

**Hey guys!! i just wanted to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: Amber is a Jasper's girl!! She sent me the most AMAZING reviews!! i actually CRYED when i read them. and also she was my 400th reviewer!! All my reviews were amazing!! But this chapter was dedicated to her!! **

**Also i'd like to thank my Beta Reader: sunshineanddiamonds**

**I had to post this right away because my comp is being sent out tomarrow to get a tune up so i won't get it back until Tuesday. So i had to post this chapter ASAP!!**

**THANKS AGAIN!! here's your chapter**

**Chap 11 – Like A Puzzle **

**EPOV**

"What?" I asked.

"What? You didn't hear me? I said you have a…" Rosalie said with a smirk on her face.

"ROSE SHUT UP!!" Alice yelled, anger flaring in her eyes.

Jasper was holding Alice to his chest trying to calm her down. It wasn't working.

I looked back to Rise who had her arms crossed over her chest smirking one of those 'cat ate the canary' looks.

"Rose what are you talking about? We can't reproduce, and even if by some miracle I did have a son Bella would have told me."

"Ask Alice she seems to know everything." She said looking over to Alice. So did I.

"Alice?"

Alice looked at Rose with such loathing but when she turned her eyes to me they were almost sad. "Edward, please trust me when I say that I can't tell you. Izzy has to tell you that her self."

"Well then please answer me this. Which kid was it?"

"The only kid that looked like you." Rose said with a 'matter of fact' tone. "The little one."

Just then Kayla walked out from behind Kat and over to Rose, "You mean Zane?".

"Like I know or _care_ what his name is." She said rolling her eyes.

"Rosalie!" Esme yelled, reminding me that my whole family was there.

I looked down at the floor. _I had a son. This whole time I've had a son and didn't know. Why would Bella keep something like this from me?_

I shook my head and started heading for the door.

"Edward where are you going?" I heard Esme call.

"I'll be back I'm just going for a…ah…walk. I'll be back." I said my mind to cloudy to really form any other words.

I don't really know how far I walked but somehow I ended up at a park. I jumped up into one of the trees and sat there. It was around 3:30am so no one would be out for another few hours.

_Why would she hide something like this from me?_

_Did she hate me so much for leaving her that she thought that I shouldn't be aloud to know?_

I remembered back to _that_ night. The night that we dropped all the boundaries.

_I was sitting in Bella's room waiting for her to get out of the tub. The room was quiet as I lay back on her bed thinking about what had happened at Bella's party that day._

_I remember how Jasper launched himself at her, her getting shoved into the bowl, it shattering and her arm sliced wide open._

_Carlisle had stitched everything and put antibiotics on it. She opened the rest of her gifts when we got here._

'_Could I really stay here any longer? Was my selfishness going to kill her someday?'_

_I was about to go home to check on Jasper when Bella walked into the room wrapped in a towel, the bandage on her arm slightly wet._

"_Sorry," she blushed, "I forgot my clothes."_

_I tried to keep my laugh to myself as she tried opening her drawer to get out her PJ's. She wasn't doing so well with just one hand. I walked over and pulled the drawer open for her._

"_Thank you." She whispered. _

_I walked past her to the door and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind me. Thankful that Charlie had fallen asleep downstairs in his chair during the game. _

"_Ouch." I heard Bella gasped from the other side of the door._

_Quickly I opened the door. I looked to see Bella. She was sitting on her bed in her bra and panties trying to get a T-shirt over her head. _

"_You have a very beautiful body." I slipped before I caught myself. I never in my life had something slip from my mouth like that._

"_Thanks?" she said back, her eyebrows raised. She tried getting the shirt over her arm but gasped at the pain as it grazed her arm._

"_Need some help?" I asked._

"_If you don't mind." She blushed._

_I walked over, knelt down by the bed in front of her, and grabbed the shirt. As I began pulling it over her head our faces were only centimeters apart. I felt her skin beneath my hands as I pulled the shirt over her shoulders; it was like warm silk. I couldn't take anymore. I pressed my lips to hers. She began kissing me back and we both ended up, somehow, on the bed. Her injury forgotten. _

**(You know what happens in the space here but I'm not one for writing stuff like that sorry.)**

_About week later I decided it was time for us to go. Going back home and being around Jasper was a reminder of what had happened and what would happen again if we stayed. So I made everyone leave. Then I told Bella I didn't love her anymore, hoping that, like all humans, she would someday forget and move on. _

End Flashback

Vampires aren't supposed to be able to procreate. So how could I have a son?

I sat and thought for what seemed like hours. And it had been. I could see the sun begin to rise over the trees on the hills. I looked at my watch, 6:45am. It was Thursday and we had that concert tonight with Kayla, but I needed to make one stop first. I needed to speak to Bella directly.

I showed up at Elite around 7:00am. I had put my pass in my pocket so I pulled it out as I walked into the main lobby. Kayce was working at the desk again.

'_Wow one of the Cullen's are here. Where's the cute one though?'_

I laughed. If only she knew. As a matter of fact I had checked Emmett's mind before I got here and let's just say I REALLY shouldn't have.

"What can I help you with mister Cullen?" she asked.

"I came here to see Izzy. I was wondering where she was." I said 'dazzling' her as Bella had so often said.

She looked a little lost. "Um… yeah, she's at meeting right now with one of the designers so I'll have to have you wait in the waiting room." She said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

It turns out that the waiting room was actually the meeting room from the other day. As I walked back the hallway I noticed something on the floor. It was a small rectangle piece of cardboard that was shaped like a key. It had shades of pink on it. I just shrugged and put it into my pocket.

I walked into the waiting room only to find a small boy sitting beside a table playing with a puzzle. I could see he had 5 puzzles in their boxes next to him and a large case under the table. He had bronze hair a shade darker then mine.

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled, "Hello."

"Hello." I said back. Then I noticed the name on the dog tag that hung on the chain around his neck: Zane.

So this was 'my son'. Now that I really looked at him he did look like me. He had Izzy's eyes only with traces of topaz in them. I smiled.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Zane. And yours?" I could tell he was young because of his voice but his eyes said otherwise.

"Edward. So where's your family?"

"I don't really have one." He said looking away from his puzzle.

"What do you mean?" I was shocked.

"Well I have my mom and my brothers, but I don't have a family."

"Wouldn't your mom and brothers be considered a 'family' to you?" What was wrong with this kid?

"We're not really a 'family'." He said looking at me.

"And how is that?"

He sat there a moment before answering.

"Look at this puzzle." He said. I looked at the puzzle. It had large pieces, like the kind you'd find in kindergarten, with whales on it. "A family is a lot like a puzzle. It can be any size and have many pieces but if you take a piece away, " he said removing a piece of the completed puzzle, "or lose a piece then the puzzle is never really completed. You really can't have a 'completed puzzle' without all the pieces, just like you can never really have a 'family', without your whole family." **(Now remember he's supposed to be '5'. he's actually about 70 years old. He knows _what_ Edward is, he doesn't know _who_ he is though, that's why he opened up.)**

"Well, who are you missing?" I asked.

"My father." He said looking at the ground. "And my mother."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I've never met my father. Mom talks about him sometimes but when she does it makes her upset. My mom loves me and my brothers, but I often wonder if she's really ok. She acts so strong for us, but I know that something is not right. She just doesn't seem to be all there. Just like the puzzle. Without my dad we're not really a family and without my dad my mom's not really whole."

I felt like someone had just hit me with a truck. This small boy, my son, had just taught me a lesson I would never forget. I was about to ask Zane another question when Izzy walked in.

"Zane lets…Edward what are you doing here?" she asked looking at me.

"I need to talk to you."

"Edward I don't know I…"

"Please I'll only be a moment."

She looked over to Zane then to me. "Ok."

We walked out into the hallway. I leaned against the window to the waiting room watched Zane put his puzzle pieces away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"You know _what_ Bella, stop playing dumb!" I hissed.

"What? Tell you about Zane? Why should I have? As far as I'm concerned you gave up all rights to Zane and I the day you told me you didn't love me and walked away without looking back!!"

I just shook my head. "You're right, you're nothing like Bella. Because Bella would have at least had the decency to let me know that I had a son!!" For the second time in my life words that shouldn't have been heard left my lips. **(I know that was a little OOC, srry!!)**

I heard her sudden intake in breath. I looked over to her. She looked as if I had just struck her. Her teal eyes filled with so much pain that I felt as though I was drowning. But at the moment I just felt to upset and angry to say anything more. I turned and began walking away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered; so low I almost didn't hear it.

"What?" I asked turning back to her.

She dropped to her knees shaking, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you but I didn't...I just didn't…"she was breaking down in front of me.

I rushed over and kneeled down next to her, putting my arms around her.

She was dry sobbing into my shirt. I just held her close to my chest. I had never felt so horrible in my life.

After a few minutes she calmed down enough to finish her sentence. "I couldn't tell you. I felt like if I told you then you would be stuck with me forever. You said you didn't love me anymore and I didn't want you to feel like you _had _to stay. And when I saw you yesterday I wanted to tell you so bad but you looked so happy with Kat that I didn't want to ruin anything by telling you. "

"Izzy, Kat and I were just friends. Just like you and Caleb. We were so close because of the comfort we brought for one another. She knew that I still loved you and that…"

"What?" She looked shocked.

"I still love you Izzy. I never stopped."

"I told you already. You loved Bella and she's gone. You don't know _me_ well enough to say you love me." She whispered.

"Well then give me the chance to. Give me the chance to get to know _Izzy_." I said looking into her eyes.

"There isn't enough time. I leave to go home tomorrow afternoon." She said looking at the ground.

"Then come out with me tonight. We'll go for a walk or something. Just give me another chance to prove that I love Izzy not just Bella."

She looked up at me then smiled, "Ok."

"Cool. I'll pick you at 6?" I smiled trying to 'dazzle' her.

She just laughed. "Fine, I'm staying at the Veranda hotel." She said opening the door to the waiting room. "And Edward. That doesn't work anymore." She laughed.

I just laughed. I was finally on my way to getting the love of my life back. As well as my son.

Now I just have to go back to the hotel and cancel my plans for the evening.

**

* * *

**

Well guys there's only a couple chapters left!! So did you like this chapter?? LET ME KNOW PLEASE!! MORE REVIEWS FASTER UPDATES!! My comp will be back by tuesday and i will have a friends comp to check in on. I have all the chapters typed and ready to go but i need the insperation!! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	13. Getting To Know Izzy

**sorry about the long wait!! and thanks to those who sent reviews for my rat. It really made me feel better. SO heres you chapter!!**

**Chap 12- Getting to know Izzy**

**EPOV (Around 5:30pm)**

After returning to the hotel room I quickly canceled the plans I had had for the evening. Surprisingly no one was upset that I canceled; they all left about an hour ago to the theater to see High School Musical: The Musical. The show would be starting about now but they left early to get the tickets and everything.

I was left in the 'hotel room' by myself.

I was thinking about hat had happened this morning with Zane.

"_A family is a lot like a puzzle. It can be any size and have many pieces but if you take a piece away, " he said removing a piece of the completed puzzle, "or lose a piece then the puzzle is never really completed. You really can't have a 'completed puzzle' without all the pieces, just like you can never really have a 'family', without your whole family."_

How could that child be so open? But then again he would be about 70 years old, I guess.

I mentally added that to my list of questions for _Izzy_ tonight.

I walked out of the Hotel and into the hotel's garage where one of the cars we had rented, black Volvo s30, was parked. Alice rolled her eyes at me when I told her I wanted a Volvo as a rental car for the trip. I still own a Volvo back home just a different style, a silver Volvo s40. (PICS ON PROFILE)

I got into the car, but didn't start it. I felt a feeling that I had not felt in 70 years.

Nervous.

Izzy said she was leaving tomorrow, so I only had tonight to get her to see that I still loved her and that I wanted us back together again. This time for eternity. For us to be a real family.

**IzzyPOV**

I don't know why I agreed to do this. Why I would agree to let Edward Cullen, the man who through me a side like a play toy and then lied to my face, back into my life even for one night.

I looked into the floor length mirror that was in my hotel room and sighed. I left my deep brown hair that reached to the middle of my back hanging in light waves. The left side was tucked behind my ear while the right side hung around my face.

For my clothing I chose an off the shoulder black to with pink flowers, a pair or light washed blue jeans, and my Sketchers. I also wore a necklace that only came off when I had to shoot photos.

It was a sterling silver chain with four hearts hanging from it. On each heart were my 'childrens'names; Zane, Gabriel, Lucian, and Darius. I wore it all the time.

Over the last 70 years they had become such a huge part in my life. Zane especially.

I walked from my room and went to check on the boys. Zane was working on a puzzle, though I couldn't see what it was, Darius was reading, and Lucian and Gabriel were who could beat who at Need For Speed on the PS 360.

I looked back over to Zane who was sitting on the floor. He was just like Edward in so many ways; calm, loving, protective, cute, and very talented. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he spoke. **(I HAVE A PIC OF WHAT ZANE KIND OF LOOKS LIKE ON MY PROFILE)**

"You ok mommy?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Remember I'm going out with a friend for a while so listen to your brothers ok?"

"Ok mommy."

I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Hey mommy? Do you remember that man I was talking to today?" I nodded and he continued. "He was very nice. I like him. We talked about family and for some reason he seemed a little sad. Maybe one day he can come with us. We may not be a _'family'_ family but we're still ok. Our family may be broken but it's still good." **(Yes I quoted Lilo and Stitch, I know)**

If I could cry I would have. He really was like Edward; an angel.

I was about to say something back when I heard a knock at the door. Being that the door was on the other side of the room and I knew who it was, I told the boys to behave.

I opened the door to see Edward standing there. He looked amazing. But then again when didn't he?

He was wearing a black T-shirt under a black jacket and a pair of light tan kaki pants.

"Hey" he smiled "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and walked out of the room and down to his car.

I let out a small laugh when I saw the car. _A_ _Volvo, of course._

He looked over at me as he opened the passengers side door smiling, "What? Just because I'm on vacation doesn't mean I can't have a car I like."

I got into the car and within seconds he was in the drivers seat next to me.

It felt awkward being in the car with him again. It brought back memories of my human years.

During the drive we talked about what we've been up to over the last 70 years. He told me how he had met Kat and I told him how I was pulled into the Modeling business when Kairi decided she wanted to model but didn't want to do it alone."

The drive was about 20 minutes long, Edward surprisingly taking his time.

The car came to a stop in a parking lot in front of a park, a water fountain in the center.

Edward being Edward was at my door in a flash, opening it and reaching out his hand.

I had really missed this.

I took his hand and stood up out of the car and walked over to a set of swings and sat down. Edward did the same.

So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"I want to know about Zane, about how you became a vampire, and about Caleb."

I didn't miss the growl when he said Caleb's name.

"First off Caleb is just a friend. And to make long stories short, soon after you left I found out I was pregnant. After I had Zane I slipped in the shower and fell through the glass shower door, which cut my throat, and Siete, who had come to check on me after a fall I had had about a day earlier, changed me."

I looked over at him. He looked shocked. The spoke, "When you found out you were pregnant what happened? What did Charlie say?"

"Well Charlie wasn't to happy but he got over it. I had known Caleb sense I was little and when he showed up at Charlie's one day as a vampire I was shocked, but happy to see him. When he found out I was pregnant he was the one who took me to see Siete. I mean it would be pretty weird to go to a normal doctor, get a sonogram, then have to make up some story as to why the baby is growing and there's no heartbeat.

Even Siete said that a human carrying a vampire baby was risky, and because vampires don't usually get _that _close to humans, there was no telling what could happen. It was a struggle and a pain at times but I did it. When Zane was born I was so excited. Even though being in labor for almost 24 hours was tiring and them the pain of actually having him was bad I did it."

"But if you knew that carrying the baby was risky why did you do it? Why risk you life?" he said looking at me with a type of anger in his eyes. " I told you to stay safe."

I looked down to the ground closing my eyes not wanting to see the expression on his face for what I was about to tell him.

"You also told me to be happy Edward. When I found out I was pregnant sure I was scared but I was also happy. That baby was all that I had left of you, and I didn't want to let that go. I wanted to have some part of you with me no matter what the risk."

It was silent for a moment. Then I heard shifting. I opened my eyes when I felt something touch my face. His hands.

He was kneeling in front of me his hands holding my face.

I closed my eyes again. I knew he was going to be upset with me for that.

"Izzy, look at me please." He whispered.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked into his liquid topaz ones. They were filled with sadness and reassuring.

"I did tell you to be happy, and I meant it. Though I'm mad at you for possibly risking your life, I'm glad that you were happy. I didn't realize that my leaving had taken that much of an impact on you. Had I known at all what was going on I would have stayed or come back. For that I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I'm that one that didn't tell you anything. I should have tried to track you down…I should have just aborted that baby…I" I was panicking and ranting when Edward stopped me.

"No, no, no Bella." He said pulling me from the swing and down onto his lap. You could not have gotten rid of the baby. You did what you felt was right. You held on to something you wanted. There is nothing for you to be sorry for. Relax." He said trying to relax me by running his hands through my hair.

"But he was…is..your son to. I should have told you."

"Bella. I left you no way to get in contact with me. You couldn't have told me."

I let the name thing slip again; I was too upset to really say anything.

"But…"

"No buts." He said slightly pushing me away, "Look you're getting yourself upset over something you hand no control over, now relax."

He picked me up and walked over and sat down on the wall of a fountain. I just sat there. In his lap, listening to the water flow, while he ran his hands through my hair and down my back.

After a few minutes I calmed down enough to tell him why Zane was a vampire and how I ended up with Darius, Gabriel, and Lucian. Then after that we just sat together. Neither of us said a word.

When I looked down at my watch I noticed it was 12:30am. I had to get home. It was the first time in a long time I wasn't in too much of a hurry to get home.

"You ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I have to get back. The boys are probably wondering where I am and we have to catch the plane at 2:30 tomorrow afternoon."

I said as we walked back to the car. The ride home was silent.

Edward parked the car out front of my hotel the helped me out. No one was out.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight." He smiled.

"It was fun, well, except for the whole breaking down thing." I laughed. So did he.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?" he said looking at the ground.

"For now anyway. Or have you forgotten our fathers work together?" I smiled.

He looked back up and smiled "That's right."

I pulled a paper out of my pocket and handed it to him. It was my address back home.

He took it and looked it over before putting it in his jacket pocket.

I don't know when you get back but my Cell phone number is on there to. Just call before.."

I was cut off as his lips met mine. The kiss was soft but meaningful.

Part of me screamed to pull away, not to let him hurt me again; but the other felt so right. Like this was right.

I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss.

_If only this moment could last for eternity._ I thought to myself.

But after what seemed like only seconds he reluctantly pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" he started.

I shook my head and said, "That's on thing you will never have to apologize for." I leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away. "Goodnight Edward." I whispered knowing he's he me.

I heard him whisper back, "Goodnight angel."

I smiled and thought, _Maybe Zane will get his wish._

* * *

_So...Good..Bad?? let me know please!! only a couple chapters left!!_


	14. Take A Chance?

Well as promised heres your update!! A DAY EARLY!!

You can THANK my BETA: **taylorcullenforever**

She edited my chapter super fast, i gave it to her Wensday at 5pm and i had it back by like 7pm the same day!! so make sure you **say THANK YOU to her** for this chapter being up a day early!!

**And THANKS to ALL MY REVIEWERS!!**

* * *

**Chap 13- Take A Chance?**

EPOV

The drive back to the hotel was quick and quiet. The thoughts reeling through my head distracted me.

Everything Izzy had said was flashing through my head, imprinting themselves in my vast memory. She had opened up to me and had allowed me to see the 'new' her; what she had been through, what the kids were like, what my son was like.

I parked the Volvo in the garage that was linked to the hotel and quickly headed up to the room. I could tell that everyone was back.

As I walked into the room Alice's thoughts hit me first.

'_So...how was your date?' _I could plainly hear the amusement in her voice.

I looked over to her, seeing her sitting on the couch next to Rose and Kat, a fashion magazine in her small hands.

"It wasn't a date." I smiled walking past the couch.

"Oh, Eddie has a smile on his face. He either drank blood to fast and is on some type of high or he got laid tonight." Emmett laughed.

Rose reached forward and slapped him on the back of the head, then leaned over him and yanked the controller out of his hand, walking away.

"Rose…Babe, don't be like that, I was just joking with my bro. Can I have the controller back please!! I was beating Jazz." I heard him whine, following her out of the room.

I sighed as I headed up to 'my room'. I sat on the bed and let my thoughts turn over. I didn't realize what time it was until I heard a knock on the bedroom door. It was 11:30AM.

'_Edward, one of the maids dropped off a letter for you.'_ I heard Alice's voice run through my head.

The door wasn't closed so Alice just through the letter to me, then left. I looked at the envelope, my name written in fancy writing on the front. I opened it and started reading.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I forgot to get your cell phone number, so I couldn't call. I regret to say that I had to leave Barcelona earlier than I thought. One of the modeling companies back home had 6 models cancel on them and they called me and some others to replace them. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but sadly this was the only way I could do it._

_Thank you for last night. I appreciate that you took the time to get the know me. It was a wonderful evening. _

_I also wanted to let you know that what we talked about last night, particularly Zane, does not mean that you are expected to take any responsibilities for anything in anyway. I just wanted to let you know that just because you now know that Zane exists doesn't mean that you have to be a part of his life, or mine. The choice is yours. I'm not trying to force you into anything. Giving you my address and number was just so you could get a hold of me if you _wanted_ to, not because you _have_ to._

_I just want _you_ to be happy. When I was still a human you did everything you could to ensure my happiness, now I'm returning that. Like I said the choice is yours. This letter isn't to make you feel guilty or upset, I'm just making sure you know that you should do what you _want_ to not what you feel you _'have'_ to._

_Thanks again for last night. It brought memories back that were buried deep inside all these years. It made me remember why I loved you in the first place._

_Take care and tell your family I said 'Hello'. I hope we run into each other again some day. _

_Love always,_

_Izzy_

I reread the note again. To me it almost sounded like she didn't want me back in her life, the way she kept mentioning _'_do what you want to not what you feel you 'have' to'_._

Did she want me back or not? Should I go back regardless or not? If I went back would Zane and the boys accept me? How would Zane react if I showed up and told him I was his father? Would he accept that or would he be angry?

So many questions filled my mind.

I placed the letter back into the envelope and tucked it into my pocket. I decided I needed to talk to someone. Carlisle.

From his thoughts I could tell that both he and Esme were in their room.

Even though the door was open I reached around and knocked before I looked into the room.

"Yes?" I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Can I talk to you and Esme for a moment, please?"

"Sure Edward, you know, you don't have to ask." I heard Esme say as I walked into the room.

Esme was on the bed reading a book, that she now put down, and Carlisle was on the computer in the corner of the room, his back to me for only a second.

I stared at the floor unsure of how to begin.

I looked back up and noticed both of them facing me, curiosity in their eyes.

"Edward, are you okay? You look a little stressed." Carlisle said.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I feel completely lost." I whispered, knowing they could hear me.

"About what?"

"Last night I took Bella, Izzy, to the park to talk. I wanted to know what was going on in her life up till now. About Zane and why he was a vampire so young and just about her in general. She told me all of the answers and I felt like things were slowly going back to the way things used to be.

She said she had to leave to go home today but not till this afternoon. Then one of the maids dropped off a letter for me. It was from Izzy saying that she had to fly home early and that she wanted me to know that she had a good time last night."

"And that was confusing?" Esme asked.

"Well when I asked her why she didn't tell me that Zane existed she said that she didn't want me to feel that I needed to go back to her because he was my son. I didn't leave her anyway to get a hold of me, so she couldn't tell me anyhow. She told me multiple times that she didn't want me to feel that I had to stay with her because of him.

When I read the letter she wrote that in there twice. It makes me feel like she doesn't want me back in her life. I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if I should go back to her, or if she wants me back, or how Zane would react? I'm lost. My feelings tell me one thing but my heart tells me another."

"Here. Come over here and sit down and let me read the letter." Esme said patting the place on the bed beside her.

I sat down and handed her the letter. When she finished it she handed it to Carlisle. It was silent for a moment as he read it.

"From what I read all she's telling you is to make the decision that makes _you_ happy, Edward." Carlisle said handing me the letter back. "So the only question you need to worry about right now is what would make you happy?"

"I think that you should just leave her alone. She obviously didn't want you to know that you had a son. That was her way of getting back at you for leaving her. If she didn't want you in his life what makes you think she wants you in hers?"

We all turned our heads towards the doorway. Rosalie.

"Rose that was rude!" Esme shouted.

"What? All I'm saying is that she didn't want him to know. That was her way of getting back at him. And them giving him her address was like she was trying to bait him into thinking that she would just take him back, so that when he tried getting back into her life she could slam the door in his face. It's obvious that's what she's doing!"

"Bella would not do that!" I shouted back.

"News flash Edward!! The girl isn't Bella, she even told you that to your face. She kept a huge secret from you. Would Bella have ever done that to you?" she said, her eyes flashing black as she looked at me. I looked down to the floor. "I didn't think so." She said before walking away.

"Edward, just ignore her." Esme whispered from beside me.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe Izzy doesn't want..."

"Edward look at me" I heard Carlisle's voice interrupt me. I looked up. "You do what YOU feel is right. Izzy told you to do what makes you happy."

"I know, but if I want to be a part of her and Zane's life and she doesn't want me to, I'll be making her unhappy and I couldn't live with that."

"Edward from a woman's point of view from reading the letter I can tell you that Izzy loves you. She just wants you to be happy," Esme whispered wrapping me in a hug.

Then I remembered what Zane had said yesterday.

"_My mom loves me and my brothers, but I often wonder if she's really ok. She acts so strong for us, but I know that something is not right. She just doesn't seem to be all there. Just like the puzzle. Without my dad we're not really a family and without my dad my mom's not really whole."_

Maybe Esme was right. Maybe she still did love me.

"But what about Zane, my son? He doesn't know that I'm his father. He's only had Izzy and his 'brothers' his whole life. What if he doesn't need me? What if he doesn't want me around?" I asked. The question were true and questioning. What if he didn't want me around?

"I think that it would take sometime for Zane to get used to you being around, but I think that he'd be happy to finally have his father in his life. Most children do feel that way when parents are divorced or one parent leaves." Carlisle said standing up to come and sit on the other side of me.

"But what if he hates me for leaving him and Izzy alone."

"I don't think he'd hate you, he may be upset that you left and he never got to know you when he was growing up, but I don't think he'd hate you. You'd just have to give him time to get to know the real you and vise versa."

Once he stopped Esme began, "That is something that no one can predict, but you'll never know if you walk away. But the main question is do you still love Izzy?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitating. And I did 100 percent. She was just like Bella but more confident and outgoing. I still loved her, maybe more so than before.

"Do you want her back?"

Again I answered, "Yes."

"Do you want to be a part of Zane's life?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" they both asked at the same time.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around both of them. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without both of you."

"Anytime. Now go get on a plane and see your son and your mate and this time don't let them go." Carlisle said.

I stood up and smiled then quickly ran down the stairs to see Alice standing by the door tapping an envelope against her arm.

"You might want to hurry your flight leaves it 30 minutes." She said handing me the envelope.

I hugged her. "Sometimes I love the fact you're physic." I turned around to see my siblings standing there smiling at, me minus Rose of course. Then I noticed that someone was missing.

Kat and Kayla.

"Apparently Jeremy stayed behind so he and Kat could 'catch up'." Jasper said.

I smiled. At least she's getting what she deserves. The chance to be happy again.

I turned to walk out the door when Emmett called me.

"And Edward. Do NOT come home without my little sister or my nephew. Or the other boys for that matter, do you hear me? If you do, I will personally use you to knock down a wall in the house, build a fireplace, and toast marshmallows over your burning ashes do you understand?"

I laughed, "Ok."

**IZZY POV (at her house in Pacific Beach, WA)**

After the shoot for the magazine I returned home. Gabriel, Lucian, and Darius were downstairs playing basketball in the gym that was built on the other side of the garage.

It felt good to be home again. But, at the same time I can't help but get that feeling that something was missing. But it isn't something that was missing; it's someone.

Edward.

My best friend, my son's father, and my mate. The very thing that I wanted back in life.

I realized a long time ago that I had to be strong for Zane. I had to show him the love of two parents without leaving. I loved Zane more than anything in the world, but I just didn't feel complete. I wanted someone to love me back. Someone who loved me for who I was, someone that I just relax with, someone to watch the sunset with, and someone that I could have fun with.

Kairi told me a few years ago that I needed to 'go out and get laid'. She was defiantly the Emmett of the group.

As I stood here in Zane's bedroom door way, him completely unaware that I'm here due to the fact he had his Ipod on and he was building a 5000 piece puzzle, I can't help but be afraid of what Edward might do.

It would kill me to not have him as mine again, to not have him say 'I love you' to me everyday like he use to. To have been so close to having Zane finally get the father he had said he wanted.

I walked down the hall, into my room, and sat on my bed. Forest and Eddie at my feet. I put my head in my hands, remembering how after Zane was born he would scream and scream and keep screaming after I picked him up, only to find out from Siete that what he was doing was screaming for 'daddy' and I couldn't do anything about it. What it felt like to feel useless.

How every year on his birthday since he could talk he would wish that daddy would 'come home'. And how at Christmas he always said that all he wanted was for daddy to come home so we could be a family.

I wish that Edward would come back. But so far wishing has done nothing for Zane and I.

I had to keep reminding myself that there was a good chance he wouldn't come back. That he was angry that I didn't tell him in the first place, that he might think that not telling him was my way of getting back at him for leaving.

But, at the same time if he did come back and I let him back into my life and Zane let him into his that he could just walk out on us like he did 70 years ago.

I don't know if I could take that again, and God only knows what it would do to Zane. To finally get his wish and have it torn away.

I told Edward to do what makes him happy.

But no matter what Zane come first, even before me.

So, could I really let Edward into his life and take the chance of Zane getting hurt?

Is that really a chance I'm willing to take?

**Only like 3 or 4 more chapters left!! tell me what you think!! I would also once again like to thank my WONDERFUL BETA: taylorcullenforever. Thanks for editing this for me!! And thank you to all the people who volenteered to be my beta. You guys Rule!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. Taken

**The so long a waited chapter 14!!!! i wanted to post this ASAP so i didn't have my BETA check it so i hope there aren't many mistakes in it!!**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**

Chapter 14 – Taken

**EPOV**

After taking the tickets from Alice, I took off towards the airport. Guilt hung in the air and I regretted leaving Kat behind. Over the last two decades I had become greatly attached to her. Not in the way I had Bella, nobody would ever come close besides my family, but still she had been my 'rock' as many people put it. Helping me deal with the pain.

After reaching the airport I got onto the plane. Luckily I was the only one in first class.

"Sir. Can I get you anything?"

I looked over from my window to see a young blonde-haired girl. 'God he's hot. And he's the only one in first class. Maybe…..' I pulled out of her thoughts not wanting to go any farther.

"No thank you." I said looking back to the window.

"So you're heading to Washington. What are you going there for?"

I turned back to her and smiled, "I'm going to see my wife. I have been on a work trip and misplaced my wedding ring. It's been so odd not having it on." I added rubbing my left hand.

The girl's was shocked. She nodded her head and walked back to the stewardess area of the plane. _'Wow I so just made an ass out of myself. Great job Lindsay. What will your friend's say when they find out you hit on a married guy on your first day on the job? I should have stuck to busting tables at McDonalds.'_

I laughed silently to myself once she was out of sight. After calming myself down I looked back to the window as the plane took flight.

I wasn't sure exactly how I was feeling; it was all mixed together. Happy, sad, nervous, anxious, scared.

I let my mind drift off in what should have been. How I should have been there for her through the pregnancy, the birth, Zane's first Christmas and birthday, all of it. Then I pictured how our lives would have been now.

The two of us sitting together watching Zane play while I held Bella in my arms, going out and playing games with the family, and the wedding.

The wedding would have been beautiful. I knew Alice would take over no matter what Bella or I said so it didn't really matter what would happen. I could have married her in one of the Las Vegas quick-marriage cathedrals for all I cared. But the thought of a real wedding, letting everyone and myself know, that Bella was finally mine and no one could take her away from me.

I was unaware that I had gone off to dream land, cause that's what it was, until I heard the pilots voice over the intercom. "We will be landing in Washington in about 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts until we come to a complete stop and thank you for choosing AirTrack Airlines."

I fastened my unneeded seatbelt and waited patiently for the plane to touch the ground. After the plane landed I grabbed my bags and headed out of the airport. I walked out to were I had left my car before we had left and got in. That's when I remembered. Bella never gave me an address. I leaned my head against the steering wheel. It would take me a day or two to find her. Just then I got a text from Alice.

_1732 Meridian Drive,_

_Pacific Beach, WA 18992_

That girl was a lifesaver. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her, but then again I never know what to do _with_ her either.

I smiled and started the car.

'Maybe this won't be that bad.' I thought to myself as I headed off for what I hoped was the rest of my life.

**BPOV**

I paced around my room some more in my silk blue shorts and tank top PJ's before going to check on the boys.

Darius, Lucian and Zane, and Gabriel were all playing basketball. It was 2 on 2; Gabe and Lucian vs. Zane and Darius. Zane may be small but he can still whoop Gabe's butt.

I smiled watching them from the viewing room above the gym. My smile faded as my thoughts went back to Edward.

'_What if he wouldn't accept Darius, Gabe, and Lucian? I couldn't just leave them. They were like my own kids, I couldn't just walk away.' _

Vampires have instincts like animals, so I've heard. In nature animals if they have young of their own they won't adopt others, when they join the family they tend to get rid of what's not there's. Could Edward's instincts cause him to push the other 3 away?

Sure Edward is strong willed or I wouldn't be here now, or 70 years ago for that matter. But he has always had an over protective streak in him. Could that cause him to react negatively towards the others?

I wasn't sure of anything anymore. '

Could I really take the chance of letting Edward back in my life knowing that there is a possibility that he could hurt one of the boys? Could I reall…'

I was cut off as the doorbell rang. I could tell the boys had heard it, they picked up their heads towards the gym door.

"I got it!" I yelled.

I ran up the stairs and opened the door, and gasped.

**EPOV**

After pulling into the driveway and getting out of my car I noticed the size of the house. It was twice as big as my families Fork's home. There had to be 10 bedrooms in it.

I regained my composure and knocked on the door.

I heard a voice yell 'I got it!' I smiled. _Bella_

The door opened and I was awe struck. There she was standing in front of me in blue silk shorts that reached about mid thigh and a v-cut tank top that made her look even more tempting then I had remembered.

I heard her gasp as her teal eyes met my amber ones.

"Hey. I got your note. Sorry I didn't call first." I smiled.

"No problem. Come in." she held the door open and moved to the side. I followed her into the living room. "Would you like to see the house?"

"Yeah."

We walked around the house before heading to the basement and up a small a small set of stairs. After entering the room I looked out the large window that over looked a gym.

"I had to find someway to keep them busy, so we had this put in." she said leaning up against the window.

I looked down to see the boys playing basketball. I was amazed how easily Zane was able to avoid the others and shoot the ball into the basket.

One of the other boys, Gabriel if I remembered correctly, grabbed Zane and lifted him up and took the ball as Zane tried to shoot. A low growl rumbled in my chest before I could stop it. I didn't like that the kid just grabbed my son. My instincts were to go down there and protect him. I knew that he wasn't in any danger but my instincts said otherwise.

I heard a small low sarcastic laugh next to me.

I looked up just in time to see Bella drop and shake her head. I didn't miss the sadness in them either.

"Bella what's…"

"Come on I'll show you Zane's room" she cut me off.

I let it go for now, I would bring it up later.

She showed me Zane's room. There were stars painted on the dark blue and black walls, a laptop on a desk by the bed, and a large flat box lying in the other corner. The room followed a space theme.

The next stop was a room at the end of the hall. Bella's room.

"This is my room." she said opening the door.

The royal blue walls and carpet gave the room a relaxed look. The bed sat up against the back wall, blue and silver silk blankets and pillows over it. Her cats, Forest and Eddie, were lying at the foot of the bed.

We walked over and sat on the bed, sinking about half a foot into it.

Bella laughed at my shocked expression. " I like the feeling of being comforted from all sides. It makes lying her less awkward."

We sat in silence for a minute before she stood and walked to a stained glass door to the left of the bed. She pushed it open and turned to me "Come with me I have to show you something."

I stood and followed her out onto the balcony. She sent a text to the boys telling them that she would be back later and then jumped from the balcony and other the grass, about 30 feet down, and took off; I took off after her.

After a few minutes of running we came to a place with a small waterfall and spring. The trees that surrounded it gave the place a sensual look as the sun hit places in small areas.

We sat on the grass a few feet from the spring.

It took a few awkward minutes of silence for me to finally ask her what happened earlier.

"When we were in the gym you looked upset and shook your head. Did I do something wrong? Do you not want me here, if that's the case I can…"

"No, it's ok. You don't have to leave. I mean if you want to go ahead, I won't stop you." She replied looking away.

"Why were you upset?" I tried again.

Nothing.

"Bella please…"

"I'm just confused right now okay!" she yelled, scaring some of the birds that were in the trees. "When you left I wanted you back so bad. Zane came along and I was happy. Then I 'adopted' Darius, Gabe, and Lucian and everything was starting to be okay. I was okay with what I had. Maybe I couldn't have it all but I would take what I could get."

I watched her carefully. She still was looking away from me, only now her eyes were on the water.

"When I came home from Barcelona, it was hard to not get back on a plane and fly back. I knew that I wanted you with me again, and it killed me to walk away. But after I got home I actually thought about you coming back and what it would do to Zane if you came back and then left again."

"Bella, I.." I tried telling her I wasn't going to leave again but she cut me off when she looked at me, misery in her eyes.

"Do you know what Zane has wished for on every Christmas and birthday he's ever had? What he would scream for as a baby and I could do nothing but stand there and watch as he cried himself to sleep?"

It was now my turn to look at the ground. "No."

"You." She whispered.

My head shot up my eyes locking with hers. "Me?"

"Yes you! All he ever wanted was for daddy to come home so we could be a family. He was never interested in gifts. You know, I caught him actually praying a few years ago. He said that he didn't care about anything else, he just wanted daddy to come home so mommy could be happy and we could be a real family. That's all he's ever wanted Edward, and I couldn't give him that. When he was a baby I had to watch him scream and cry and thrash around as he called for you. I've never felt so useless in my life."

She paused for a minute. All I wanted was to reach out and hold her, tell her it was okay. But I stayed put as she started again.

"I thought for a moment what would happen if Zane finally got what he's been waiting 70 years for and then have it taken away. What would that do to him? I don't know Edward. I'm scared. And then right before you came I had remembered how our instincts are like an animals. And then I thought about what happens with animals when a lead male or father joins the group. Do you know what that male does with the young that aren't his Edward?"

I sat for a moment before answering. "They either run them off or kill…Bella I would never hurt the others."

I was shocked. Did she actually think that I would hurt them?

"I though about it and came up with that answer. You know that Zane is yours and you know that the other 3 aren't. I was afraid that even without you realizing it you would hurt them or chase them away. And that fear came to reality when I heard you growl at Gabriel back at the house. If it was just me Edward, I'd take you back as quickly as my human heart beat when you kissed me. But with Zane I'm not sure I can take that chance. I want you back so much but I can't let Zane…"

That was all I could take. As her body shook with sadness and her eyes burned with tears that would never fall, I reached out and pulled her to me, tight against my chest. I didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever. We sat there her body shaking as well as my own.

I had no idea what my leaving had caused and I could now see the damage. She still loved me that was for sure, and Zane did want me, but she was hesitant with letting me back because of Zane.

Vampires are naturally strong willed and hard to break, but to see her here tremors shaking her body, I was at a loss of words.

We sat like this, clinging to one another as if our lives depended on it, for about 10 minutes. Finally her shaking seemed to calm down.

"Will you at least let me try? Let me show you that you can trust me again?" I whispered into her hair.

She leaned back and looked up at me. "You get one shot and that's it." She smiled.

I smiled back, "That's all I'll need." And I brought my lips to hers.

She pushed me onto my back and deepened the kiss. We played around rolling in the grass like kids; I had her pinned under me when her cell phone went off.

"Hello" she answered.

"Mom! They have Zane and Lucian!! They busted through the door and.."

"Wait Darius what? What's going on who has Zane and Lucian?"

There was no answer. Just the sound of the phone dropping and guns going off.

"Darius! Darius, answer me! Darius!" she kept shouting into the phone. Finally the phone went dead.

Bella was panicking now I could see it in her face. She dropped the phone and took off towards the house. I leapt after her. Even I had a hard time keeping up with her.

We both stopped in shock when we reach the front of the house.

The door was smashed into pieces on the floor.

We ran inside. The house was trashed.

Bella took off running through the house calling the boys, nobody answered back.

Bella came back into the living room and collapsed onto the floor. "Their gone. Their not here their gone. Even the cats are gone." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

I walked over and knelt to the floor next to her pulling her into my arms. She arms wrapped around my neck in a tight embrace as she kept repeating 'their gone'.

I noticed that thee was something silver and shiny on the floor next to the couch.

I released her for just a moment to grab the small container.

It was a dart. The type of dart they use to tranquilize animals only this one was wider and longer.

The end of the dart was covered with a clear liquid.

Morphine. And there was enough to knock out a vampire for about an hour.

Bella seemed to know what the look on my face meant. She shot to her feet.

"NO! No! They have to be here somewhere! They have to be!" she yelled and tried taking off.

I grabbed her and held her tightly to me again as she whispered 'I can't lose them. Not now.'

I held her as best as I could and called Carlisle and explained what had happened. They were getting on a flight to come back and would be here in 12 hours.

I gently picked Bella up and took her to her still untouched room. I pulled the covers down and laid Bella on the bed and climbed in next to her, still holding her tightly.

It was going to be a long night.

Bella kept trying to get away from me to find them, fighting against me before calming down and then acting up again. All I wanted to do was calm her down but I knew I couldn't. My own instincts were telling me to find them, all of them, and bring them back.

By the time my family had shown up Bella was to exhausted to move, let alone fight anyone. I filled my family in on what had happened.

But my first priority was to take care of Bella.

"We will find them, and we will bring them home safely." I promised her.

* * *

**How was that?? wow i can't even wait for the next chapter!!! more reviews=faster update!!!!! let me know what you think!!!**


	16. Found

Ok guys heres the second to last chapter to this story. I'm soooooo sorry that it took so long. lots of school and no time.

I'm going in for surgery in March so the story will be finished sometime betwwen then and now. **Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. your reviews keep me going**.

ALSO....HUGE HUGS and thanks to my AMAZING BETA: **taylorcullenforever.** I don't know what i'd do without her!!

Only 1 chapter left so let me know what you think.

Chap 15 – Found 

**BPOV**

I fought as hard as I could to get away from Edward. I had to find my boys. I struggled for hours trying to get away. I had to find them. Every instinct in my body screamed at me to find them, to keep fighting till I got away.

After only 5 hours, which was an eternity to me, I ran out of energy. I couldn't move, my body was just to tired. I then realized that I had forgotten to hunt after I had gotten home. I was only home 24 hours but I hadn't hunted since before the trip a week ago. With all the stress between Edward and Elite and now my fits, my energy was gone. I almost felt dizzy.

So I just lay there, in Edward's arms, unable to move, almost as if comatose. A small feeling of contentment ran through me. Having Edward back seemed to at least give me some sort of relief from my worst nightmare turned reality.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs and into my room. I knew it was Edward's family, my family. Edward who had been lying next to me sat up.

I just lay there, silent and unmoving staring off at what to me was nothing but a blur.

I heard Edward explain what had happened to his family though he never left my side. He kept physical contact with me the entire time, never letting go. For that I was grateful.

I felt my mind pull away and I lost the conversation.

I finally felt the bed move and I heard Edward whisper, "We will find them, and we will bring them home safely."

I believed him. We had to find them. I couldn't survive if we didn't, and I knew that it would not end well for Edward or his family, or Siete or my friends for that matter. And hurting my mate was something that I really did not want to do, not after what we've been through.

**EPOV**

I wasn't sure if Bella had heard me. She hadn't moved, said anything, or even blinked in the last hour or so.

I just sat there watching her, everything in me just screaming to make her better. It killed me to know that I could do nothing but sit and watch her suffer.

"Edward?"

I looked up to see Carlisle standing a few feet from the end of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"You said that you found a dart with Morphine on it. Where is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's in the drawer over here." I reached over, still keeping my hand entwined with Bella's, and pulled the dart from the drawer.

Carlisle walked over gently took the silver tube from my hand. Evidently my feelings were showing because his thoughts penetrated my mind.

'Relax Edward she will be fine. This is very traumatic for her; let her mind protect itself for a while. Her father is with Aro letting him know that someone is hunting vampires. I'll call him and give him the number on the inside of the dart and he'll track it to who did this, and hopefully to your son and the others.'

"Sons. My sons." I said looking at Bella. Even if they weren't actually my sons they were like Bella's and that meant that they were mine too.

I looked up when I felt his hand touch my shoulder, ' Of course. We will find them and she will be fine.'

I nodded and smiled as he disappeared from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After calling Siete with the code number on the dart, my family went hunting for themselves and caught a few deer, drained their blood into a container for Bella and returned home. I refused to hunt myself without seeing that she was better first.

I sat behind her, lifting her into my lap, rubbing the back of her neck encouraging her to swallow the blood that Carlisle was pouring into her mouth. After the first few mouthfuls we got into her she reached for the cup.

"I got it. Thank you." She whispered.

Carlisle handed her the cup carefully. I put my right hand under the cup to be sure she didn't drop it. Carlisle nodded and walked out. They still had nothing, not even a name.

After a few minutes the second cup was empty. "Are you ok now or do you need more?" I asked taking the cup.

"No, I'm okay now. Are you okay?" she whispered leaning back.

"I'm fine for now. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm about to lose my mind. I want to find my boys so bad, but I don't even know where to start."

"Our boys." I corrected. "And I made you the promise that we would find them and I plan on keeping it."

"Edward!" I looked up to see Alice standing at the edge of the bed smiling like a fool. "We found them!"

"You found them? Are they okay?" Bella asked pulling herself away from me.

"We know where they are but not how they are. There in an old military base up in Talkeetna, Alaska." She smiled.

Talkeetna was a 2-day drive and over 2500 miles from here. How could they get that far so fast? It's been less than 24 hours.

"Let's go! We have to run to get there faster. Edward you can grab a snack on the way, we have to go now."

I looked over to where Bella was…She wasn't there. She was already out the door. Alice and I took off after her and the rest of the family. I would worry about hunting later, right now my mate and my sons were the only thing on my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Talkeetna, Alaska ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The base came into sight. It looked like a plane hanger but I knew that there had to be more underground.

The wind carried the scent of the boys, they were here…but the scent of other vampires was present as well. From the scent there were only 3.

'Oh, I have been waiting for a good fight forever. Finally!'

I had to laugh at Emmett's comment. I was just as excited as he was to kill these vampires.

Bella stiffened next to me. I pulled her to me offering as much comfort as I could at this time. After a minute we began walking towards the hanger.

We entered it cautiously. There was nothing there, just a cement floor. Had the location been false? There wasn't anything…

A slamming sound behind us cut off my thoughts. The door that we had come through was closed.

Then we heard the laughing.

Standing in the center of the hanger was a young teen. He could not have been older then 14. Dark sandy hair, about 5 foot 6 inches and red eyes. Though his appearance was that of a 14 year old I knew that he was a lot older. Newborns have a 'sweeter' scent then we do, his scent wasn't.

"Awwwwe, have mommy and daddy come here to rescue their baby?" he said in a mocking tone. My family and I growled but it was Bella not Emmett who responded.

"Where are they?!" her words were almost unrecognizable through the growls ripping through her chest. I grabbed her to keep her from lunging herself at him. She was shaking and I could feel her body beginning to get ready to spring.

The boy just kept laughing, un-phased by Bella's temper. It was my turn.

"What do you want with them?"

"It's only the young one we're interested in. The others just got in the way." Came a new voice.

We looked over to the side to see a man, around Carlisle's age with brown hair, standing on the side of the hanger…with an unmoving Zane in his arms.

Before I could even predict what she was about to do, Bella sprang from my arms heading towards the man who held Zane.

Before she could even get halfway there, a blur of red flashed across the hanger and slammed right into her, sending both her and whatever it was flying across the rest of the 200 foot hanger with a loud crack.

The red blur was the other vampire. His red jacket standing out against his pale skinned, brown haired, 18 year old form. Only this vampire was different. He was a newborn.

Bella was pinned underneath him struggling to get to Zane. The hissing and growling between the two was almost deafening in the quiet hanger.

I was about to go after him when Jasper beat me to it. 'I've handled newborns before Edward let me take care of it, you get Zane.'

With some hesitation I turned my attention back to the man holding my son.

"What do you want with him?"

"He is the only child known to be the offspring of a vampire. The power he possesses is greater then you can imagine. By testing the venom running through his veins we can figure out exactly what's so different about his DNA. You see once we figure that out we replicate it and add it to other pieces of DNA, such as ours, to give our powers a small boost if you will."

This idiot was grinning like some crazed man that escaped from an asylum. They wanted to try to make themselves more powerful by using my son's DNA.

"You know you're not very smart! Telling us you 'evil' plan." Emmett called at the man, his name being Kevin from what I picked up, laughing.

"Oh it's okay. You won't live long enough to tell anyone else."

A sickening snap sounded through the hanger, followed by the sound of two pieces of metal scratching together, and the smell of smoke. My eyes flew over to the other side.

Jasper was next to a large ball of fire engulfing something, his arm around Bella's waist. Bella was standing, leaning against him for support, and not putting any pressure on her right leg. The newborn was gone.

'This one is done Edward. Bella's fine, she may have dislocated her hip but she fine.'

A small sense of relief came over me. I looked back to Kevin who was in a state of shook. 'No! This can't happen!'

The blonde kid took off running for the back of the hanger, Emmett not far behind.

"You will never leave here alive! Do you hear me?!" Kevin shouted back towards the left side of the hanger. A small piece if the wall slid open.

'Edward help me here. I grab the guy and you grab Zane. Bella can't put any weight on her left leg so it's just you and me; tell Carlisle Esme and Rose to find the others. I bet they're through that door way' Jasper and his military man attitude. He knew what he was doing and it sounded like the perfect plan.

"Esme, Carlisle, Rose! Go find the others they're probably through those doors!" I yelled back to them over the roaring of the flames that were now threatening to burn the hanger to the ground.

"Edward, I'm taking Bella out of here!" Emmett yelled running past me already in action.

I looked over to Jasper and he nodded letting me know that it was time to go. We both jumped at Kevin at the same time. Jasper grabbed Kevin's shoulders yanking him back and causing him to release Zane. I grabbed Zane and jumped back landing a few feet away.

'Edward we have the boys. There's a door back here we'll meet you outside.' Esme called pleased that they had found them.

Three down one to go.

I nudged Zane trying to get him up. No response.

"Zane. Come on wake up."

Still nothing. Then I thought of something that Bella had said.

"Yes you! All he ever wanted was for daddy to come home so we could be a family. He was never interested in gifts. You know, I caught him actually praying a few years ago. He said that he didn't care about anything else, he just wanted daddy to come home so mommy could be happy and we could be a real family. That's all he's ever wanted Edward, and I couldn't give him that. When he was a baby I had to watch him scream and cry and thrash around as he called for you. I've never felt so useless in my life."

I grabbed Zane's arm shaking it gently. 'I hope this works.'

"Zane. It's daddy; I need you to wake up now okay? Come on." I shook him again.

I waited for a moment. Then I saw his eyelids flutter. He opened his eyes seconds later.

His eyes were the perfect blue, teal color of his mothers with the light traces of the amber in mine.

"Daddy?" he said sitting up.

"Yeah kiddo. You ready to go back to mommy?"

"Yeah!" He yelled jumping to his feet.

"Edward get Zane out of here!" I turned to see Jasper having a hard time holding onto Kevin.

I nodded and turned to grab Zane but he was up and heading towards the exit.

'That little runt will NOT get out of this. No one should have that power!'

I turned to see Kevin throw Jasper back and pull out a gun and shove a tube into it. He aimed at Zane and pulled the trigger.

I jumped to pull Zane out of the way when I felt a slight jab in my left arm. I pulled the tube out throwing it to the ground. I grabbed Zane and stood up only to be brought back down onto the cement by a burning sensation in my arm. Sounds started to drift off as if I was under water, my sight blurred, and the burning worsened.

"Edward!"

I could barely hear the voice but I knew that it belonged to Kat.

What was this stuff?

I couldn't stay awake anymore. My sight and body just gave out.

I wasn't sure if I was going to wake up. But if I didn't at least I knew that both my mate and my son were safe.

**BPOV**

Emmett grabbed me from behind and threw me into his arms taking off. The shock of the sudden weight against my hip hurt, I closed my eyes against the pain. When I opened them we were outside.

We sat there for a few moments, everything in me pushing to go back in there but Emmett held me against his chest. I wasn't going anywhere.

A movement from the right caught my eye and I looked over to see Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. They had Darius, Gabe and Lucian!

My knee caved when I put pressure on it and I hit the ground. I've been a vampire for 70 years and I still fall sometimes. I guess some things never change.

They laid the boys next to me. They weren't moving. I panicked.

"They're okay Bella, they're still out from the Morphine." Carlisle said leaning down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, I think. My hip hurts but I'm okay."

"Would you like me to look at it?"

"Not now but thanks, I just need to calm down." I smiled.

"Izzy are you okay?!" I heard two voices ask at the same time.

"Dad! Caleb!" They ran up to me and hugged me. Pulling me off the ground.

I winced at the sudden pull and they noticed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I hurt my hip in a fight. Oh hey Jeremy, Kat, Kayla." I said to each one.

"How are you feeling?" Kat asked.

"I'm…" I was cut off by a loud and sharp bang. It was a gun.

Kat, Jeremy and Caleb took off towards the building. My instincts were to follow, but Emmett caught me.

"Edward!" I heard Kat scream.

"Something's wrong Emmett let me go!" I yelled. "Emmett! Let me go now!" I fought against him ignoring the pain in my hip.

I heard footsteps running towards the others and I. It was the rest of the family. Jeremy had Zane in his arms, Kat wasn't far behind and then there was Jasper. He was carrying Edward. And something was wrong.

Jasper placed Edward on the ground. From the corner of my eye I could see Caleb come around the corner of the hanger where Esme and Carlisle came from just as the building fell engulfed in flames.

I dropped to me knees by Edward and grabbed his hand.

His skin wasn't the same temperature as mine. It was warmer.

"Something's wrong with him!" I started to panic.

Siete reached down and touched Edwards arm.

"It's that new toxin Aro was talking about." He said not looking at me.

"What toxin?!"

No answer.

"Dad! What Toxin?!" The growls were evident in my voice.

"It doesn't have a name yet but Aro did say what it does." He said looking at me. "It's designed to break down the venom, turning it to nothing but useless liquid. It's like putting acid into a human's veins. It destroys the venom and because vampires don't get sick they don't have immune systems. There's nothing to fight it off. The toxin breaks it down and the vampire eventually dies." He whispered.

I heard his family gasp.

"No." I whispered. "No! No! No! No! This can't be happening!" I screamed.

I grabbed Edward's arm and shook it hard. "Edward come on! Don't do this! You were supposed to come back! We were supposed to be a family! Wake up!"

Nothing I was doing was working. I could see Caleb try to grab me, and something in me snapped.

It was like I was watching me through my eyes but I had no control. My instincts had taken over.

I began growling at Caleb. Anytime someone besides Zane came near Edward I just lost it. I even went after Siete!

"I'm sorry for this Izzy." I heard Siete say before I felt a small prick in my shoulder.

I started getting drowsy. He had given me Morphine. After a moment I collapsed onto Edwards chest.

This was it. I would wake up to a world full of nothing but pain. I would wake up to find Edward no longer here. What would happen to me afterwards? I'm not sure.

I was absolutely sure of one thing though. My mate was dying and my soul was dying right along with him.

* * *

Ok guys there is only 1 chapter left!!!!! Some may like it some may not we'll have to see. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!!! AND TO MY BETA: **taylorcullenforever!!** she rocks!!

Well review and let me know.


	17. Final: Back At The Begining

Ok guys this is the last chapter!! this is the end. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all of those who reviewed for this story. And also thanks to my BETA: **taylorcullenforever. **i wasn't going to post this till Sunday but i'll be busy all weekend. I'm fostering a rat and a friend of mines horse is now 3 so she needs help with getting on him for the first time....fun. anyway i hope you enjoy the FINAL chapter of this story.

**Chapter 16 – Back At The Begining**

**ZPOV (Zane)**

I sat in mommy's room, on a chair across from the bed where mommy and daddy were. My brothers were right next to me—Gabe's arm around my shoulders. Mommy had been so upset and it hurt me to see her that way. I was scared when I was taken away but it was nothing compared to the fear that I was feeling now.

I was probably going to lose both my mommy and daddy now.

I just got daddy back, it was supposed to be a happy time, but it wasn't. We were finally going to be a family. Mommy was finally going to be really happy now. Then it was all taken away.

I guess wishes weren't meant to come true.

**BPOV**

I awoke in my room on my bed Edward next to me with his eyes closed. It took me only second for my mind to replay the events that had happened before. Sad and frightened at what was to come, I twisted myself from my back onto my side tucking my head into Edward's side and putting my arm over his chest. His body was still warmer than mine if not to warm.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head. Zane was standing on Edward's side of the bed looking at me; Gabe, Lucian and Darius were walking out of the room.

"Are you okay now mommy?" he asked looking up at me.

"I don't know baby, I don't know. Come here." I said sitting up and reaching for him.

He climbed up onto the bed from the bottom and crawled towards me and into my arms. I put my arms around him and held on tightly. My world seemed to be disintegrating around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Is daddy going to be okay mommy?"

"I don't think so sweetie. Daddy is very sick."

Tremors rocked his tiny body as he sat back and looked up at me. "He saved me. He pushed me out of the way. I don't want to lose daddy now. I just got him back, you were finally happy."

I pulled him back to me, my entire frame shaking now along with his. Zane pulled back from my arms and laid his head down onto Edward's chest, still shaking.

"Daddy can't go! I just got him back. It's not fair!" he practically yelled.

Once again I felt hopeless. I leaned down and put my arm over Zane, resting it on Edward's chest and rested my head on his shoulder. Breathing in and out rigidly, we stayed like that, hoping for a miracle.

**Siete POV**

I opened the door to Izzy's room and walked in. The sight I saw made me sick to the core.

Edward still lay motionless on his back the way that we had put him, Zane was resting against his side shuttering, and Izzy was tucked close to Edward; Zane in between them.

From what I had heard about the toxin it didn't take very long to dissolve the venom. I looked at the clock next to the bed.

3AM.

It had been four hours since Edward had been hit and injected with the poison. I knew that he didn't have much longer and I could tell that Izzy knew the same.

Over the last 70 years Izzy had become a daughter to me, and seeing her in such distress was more upsetting that anything in the entire world.

Gabriel, Lucian, and Darius were feeling the effects of this event as well. To them Edward may be the person who broke Izzy's heart, but they understood that he still held it. Izzy is like a mother to them and they would support her no matter what she did.

Edward's family, Kat, and Jeremy waited down stairs in the living room, their emotions all over the place. We all knew that we were not only going to lose Edward but Izzy and possibly Zane as well.

Caleb had been gone for two hours. No one knew where he went but he took off not long after we had gotten back. He was closer to Izzy as I was, so this was even harder for him. We figured he just needed some time to be alone.

I shook my head turning away from the three on the bed and headed back down stairs. No one looked up as I entered the room; they all knew what was going on.

I had just sat down on the couch when the front door slammed open.

"I found it!" yelled Caleb's voice as he came flying into the room. In his hand were two silver vials. "I found the antidote!"

I jumped from my seat like everyone else.

"Are you sure it's the antidote not the toxin?" I asked. From what Aro had told me there was no antidote.

"Yeah watch." He pulled out a small petri dish **(A/N For those of you who haven't taken Bio it's a small round container.)** and sat it onto the table in the middle of the room. He then took out one of the needles from the darts and jabbed it into his arm, extracting a small amount of venom.

He then placed the venom into the dish and added one of the liquids from the silver vials.

"Okay, I'll add the toxin to the venom in the dish and you'll see what happens." He added the toxin and slowly but surely the venom was being eaten away like acid on a rock. "Now I'll add in the antidote."

He pulled a small amount of the antidote out and poured it onto he venom spot. The venom stopped dissolving. It didn't reform but it stopped the toxin where it was.

"How did you find this?" Carlisle asked over the gasping people in the room.

"The other half of the lab was underground, it wasn't touched by the fire. I went looking through the cabinets and found it labeled Antidote. I tested it out and it worked. I also grabbed the rest of the toxin and the antidotes, as well as the info they pulled from Zane in the files." He nodded his head towards a duffel bag in the corner.

"Will it be effective if we gave it to Edward now? Even after all this time?" Carlisle's wife, Esme I believe, asked stepping towards me with hope locked in her eyes.

"It should stop it from going any farther. If it works he'll need to hunt everyday for about the next 2 weeks. At first his energy will be gone as the antidote takes effect but it should wake him up within a few hours if it works." I said. I looked over to Caleb who was already loading a needle into the vial.

"Let's go." He smiled and took off up the stairs. We all followed.

**BPOV**

I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and then I heard my door open. Everyone walked in. It wasn't until I noticed the silver container that Caleb handed Siete that I started hissing. They were going to try to kill Edward!

Siete walked towards me and I jumped to the floor at the bottom of my bed. They weren't getting anywhere near him.

"Izzy, it's okay it's just the antidote. It will make Edward better but we need to give it to him now or it might not work." Siete held out the container for me to see.

Could I trust him on this?

I looked back to Edward and Zane. Zane was still curled into Edward's side. I knew that Edwards was dieing but could I really know that it would work? That it would bring him back to me?

"Bella, they tested it. It does work. We have to help him now or we may be to late." I looked back to Carlisle who had moved next to Siete in front of the rest of the group.

I contemplated for a moment. Then decided.

If I was going to lose Edward anyway, I had to at least try.

I nodded my head and stepped to the side, so Siete could pass. He walked passed me and went to Edwards side. Zane lifted his head and growled then looked over to me for reassurance.

I walked over to the other side of the bed where I had been and sat down grabbing Zane into my arms. I held him while Siete inserted the needle into Edward's arm.

"It may take an hour or two for him to come around, we'll see how he's doing then." Siete said backing away and rejoining the group. They all turned and walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Is daddy going to be okay now mommy?" my baby asked looking up to me, then glancing at his father.

"We'll see, baby. They gave him some medicine but we won't know for a while if it worked or not."

"If daddy does get better are we going to be a real family?"

"Yes sweetie, we will."

"Even Gabe, Lue, and D?"

"We wouldn't be a family without them." I said pulling him against me.

After a minute Zane pulled back and laid his head back onto Edward's chest. "You need to get better daddy so we can be a family" he whispered.

I smiled and lay back down next to him taking a hold of Edward's hand, entwining my fingers with his. Waiting.

**EPOV**

The burning finally stopped.

I felt tired and weak but the burning was gone.

I lay there for a moment thinking about what had happened. Then I remembered.

I had intercepted a dart that was headed for Zane. That meant he was safe.

I slowly became aware of my body again.

I felt a slight weight on my right side and chest and I felt pressure on my right arm.

Slowly with some effort I opened my eyes. It took a minute for them to adjust but I could finally make out where I was. I was in Bella's room.

I looked down and noticed that the weight I felt at my side and chest was Zane. My son was here with me and he was okay, not a scratch on him from what I saw.

"Edward?"

I slowly turned my head to see Bella looking at me. She looked so tired and worn out.

"Edward are you okay?" she asked leaning in towards me more. From the corner of my eyes I saw Zane look up.

"Daddy?"

I looked back at him, "Hey kiddo." My voice was surprisingly low and hoarse.

"Daddy you're okay!" he said and threw his arms around my neck. I was surprised again at how stiff my muscles were.

"Zane easy." I heard Bella laugh.

It was music to my ears. I pulled my left arm up and placed it over Zane. It just felt so right having him there.

I looked back over to Bella. "Are you okay?"

"You almost died and you're asking me if I'm okay?" the sadness in her eyes was clearly visible.

I squeezed her hand lightly "I'm okay now right? So there's no reason for you to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and reached over and kissed me. My dead heart seemed to flutter.

This was my family now. This was where I belonged.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, hold on." Bella said getting up off of the bed. She headed over to the door. I immediately felt the pain of her leaving, my instinct screaming to not let her go.

"Guys, he's up!" she called and returned. "Sound proof room. It has its benefits." She smiled.

A sudden rush of footsteps and a half a second latter, everyone was in the room.

Zane had moved to sit beside me, while my family, who I could tell were more worried then I had ever seen them, and the others all did the whole 'how are you?' spiel. Honestly my mind was too focused on Bella and Zane to really pay attention to everyone else.

Carlisle handed Bella and I a cup and handed Zane a sippy cup. I carefully, with help from Bella downed its continents. My energy level went up some. I was finally able to sit up on my own. I placed the empty cup by the other 5 filled cups on the table next to the bed.

Emmett came walking over and 'lightly' slapped his hand against my shoulder. "Hey, hey Edday. God do you look dead! Ha, ha get it? Dead." He laughed.

No one else laughed, they just looked at him. Alice walked over and handed me my jacket that I had left with them in Barcelona.

_'You may need this'_

After a few minutes they decided to leave Bella, Zane and I alone. I looked over to the clock. It was 5:30AM. The sun was about to come up.

I reached over and grabbed another cup; Zane was sitting in my lap his small cup on the table on Bella's side of the bed along with hers. I was able to finish half of that cup but that was it.

"Bella, I'm sorry that all this happened. I promise that if you give me some more time I can prove to you that I'm not going tom leave. That this can actually…"

"Edward stop. I'm not giving you anymore time to prove yourself." She paused. I was shocked until she spook again. "I'm not giving you more time because you don't need it. You beyond proved yourself when you saved our son. You showed just how much you really cared about him."

"So daddy is part of the family now? We're finally whole?" Zane said smiling up at her.

"Yes, if he still wants to be." She laughed then looked over to me.

"Are you gonna stay daddy? Are you going to be with mommy forever?" He looked at me the excitement glowing in his blue and gold eyes.

"I don't know kiddo, that all depends on one thing." I said looking down at him, a sad look on my face.

He looked upset and stunned, so did Bella. "On what?" he asked.

I reached down and grabbed my jacket and reached into the inside pocket. _'Perfect'_ I thought.

I grabbed the box and pulled my hand out. I looked back to Zane, the box hidden in my hand.

"Well, it all depends on if your lovely mothers says _'yes'_." I stuck my hand out to him and opened the small velvet box reveling my mothers' wedding ring.

I heard Bella gasp from beside me.

I looked over to her, my eyes locked onto her teal ones. She was shocked.

I turned back to Zane who had snatched the box from my hand studying the diamonds that sparkled in the rising sunlight. He looked over to Bella.

"Mommy! Are you going to say yes?! Are we going to be together forever?!" he yelled jumping up from my lap to start jumping on the bed. He gave the ring to her a moment later. "Please mom?!"

"I don't know that all depends." She said looking at him sternly.

"On what now?" Zane whined, dropping to his knees in front of her. I was shocked too.

"It depends on if your father is going to put it on my hand or not." She ended the sentence smiling over at me, her eyes holding the question.

Zane handed me the box. "Well what are you waiting for?" He said impatiently.

I pulled the ring from the box and grabbed Bella's left hand. I placed the ring on her ring finger.

It was a perfect fit. I looked back up to her; she was smiling.

"So what do you say? Does forever with me still hold the same value it did 70 years ago?" I asked.

She pulled her hand away, looking at the ring. "No." she said and then grabbed Zane and leaned over and kissed me. "It means a whole lot more."

"So you're going to be together forever now, you're getting married?" Zane asked breaking away, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes." We both answered.

"YES!!" Zane shouted and bolted from the room yelling the whole way, "They're getting married!! Mommy and daddy are going to be together forever now!!!"

Bella and I just laughed.

"Thank you." I said pulling her to me. "I love you. Forever."

She smiled back at me. "I love you, forever too."

I heard Alice's voice yell from down stairs. "Okay you two I'll give you today but tomorrow the planning begins!"

Bella and I just laughed.

**~~~~~~~~~~ 1 year later…August 13, 2078…The Wedding ~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella just wanted a small wedding. So that's what we did. If you could count about 150 people small.

Both my family and Bella's were there, Old friends of both of the families, and surprisingly the Volturi.

Everything went off without a hitch. The girls looked great. Their bridesmaid dresses were sort in the front and long in the back and lilac in color. (**the link to this dress is on my profile page. just type the syle number listed next to it in the search box in the upper right hand corner. it should be the fist dress that comes up just change the color.**)

The guys, and to my surprise Emmett, looked good.

Bella, well she took my breath away. The dress was white and sleeveless. Only a section of the top was embroidered with beads, it was form fitting and full length. She was absolutely beautiful. (**do the same as with the girl's dresses but use the number for this one. It a beautiful dress. It should also be the first dress.**)

Siete walked her down the isle and we did our 'I do's."

We exchanged vows and Zane; our designated ring bearer brought us down the rings.

The reception was just as amazing.

Of course our song was Claire De Lune by Debussy. Bella wasn't as shy about dancing now and we danced most of the night.

I got to know her friends and of course they all threatened that if I hurt her again they would all personally hunt me down.

I got to know my other three sons more, as well. They were really good kids and I was excited to get to see them on a day-to-day basis.

Our families and I sat down prior to the wedding and discussed the living arrangements.

Bella, Zane, the other boys, and I lived together. If humans asked if Bella and I were together, Zane was adopted, and Gabe, Lucian, and Darius were our cousins.

My family all stayed together. Siete was now engaged after being single for so many years, which Bella picks on him for. Caleb and Bella's other friends live together, and Kat and Jeremy were scheduled to get married in 6 months.

Though each group lived separately we all live with in a 30-mile radius of each other and we spent almost all of our time together.

It was weird for all of us at first, we all missed each other, but seeing each other almost everyday helped to ease that discomfort. **(I know it OOC but it had to be that way)**

**~~~~~~~~~~ The day after the wedding ~~~~~~~~~~**

Zane had stayed with Siete along with Gabe, Lucian, and Darius to give Bella and I time alone.

It was enjoyable. Mostly we talked about what had been going on in our lives, and just spend the night relaxing in each other's arms…among other things.

That morning Emmett stopped by to drop the kids off.

I walked into the kitchen with Emmett while Bella greeted the boys, taking longer then I did.

"Sooo Eddie. How loud did it get last night? Aren't you glad that Siete took the kids?" Emmett smiled.

"Actually the rooms are sound proof. So Emmy, whether we got 'loud' or not will stay between my mate and I." I said looking back at him. Daring him to say something.

"Oh, so little Eddie The Prude One finally has joined the new century. Although I must say Bella does have a nice body, and I'd bet she'd be good in bed." He laughed.

I growled at him. A clear warning to leave my mate out of it.

Bella walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist kissing my shoulder and looking around to Emmett.

"For your unneeded information Emmett, 'little' Eddie isn't as little as you think." She said smiling.

I was shocked. I looked over at her, "Why are you egging him on?"

"Well at least she's open about her sex life. Why don't you be Eddie? I'm always open with mine." Em laughed again.

Both Bella and I turned to him, "We know."

"Well I'm going to play some B-ball with the boys see ya!" And with that he was gone.

I turned to pull Bella into my arms. "Why did you do that?"

She laughed. "Because I can and because I was about to say that for someone who never had sex till the age of 105 you were a lot better in bed then him. Though I can't really say that, I'm sure I can convince Rose to let me borrow him for a night but.."

I growled at her, "That's not funny. You're mine and if the ring, the wedding, Zane, and last night didn't prove it; I guess I'll have to lock you up in a room. "

She laughed and kissed me. "Calm down oh overprotective mate of mine, I'm all yours."

I rolled my eyes. Only her. She was more confident now, not as shy as she was 71 years ago.

"Where's Zane?" I asked looking around.

"He's up in his room I believe. You want to go see him?"

I nodded and soon enough we were walking up towards his room. Zane was a huge part of my life now. I spent most of my time either with Bella or him and the other boys.

If someone had told me 100 years ago that I would have a child and a mate who meant more then the world to me I would have laughed and told them to get a life. But here it was. My future.

We walked into Zane's room to find him walking around searching for something. Like his mother I couldn't read his mind so I was at a loss as to what to even look for.

"What are you looking for kiddo?"

He turned to me. "I'm missing a piece to a puzzle. It's an important puzzle I've been working on for a while. 8000 pieces and I lose the most important one. I've looked everywhere." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to get another and start all over."

I though for a moment and remembered that I had found something along the lines of a puzzle piece at Elite last year.

I turned and walked into our room.

I pulled out the suitcase from Barcelona that was still yet to be unpacked, and opened up one of the pockets.

I pulled out the small piece and walked back to Zane's room.

"What color is the piece? Do you know?" I asked.

"It should be different shades of pink. It's okay I'll just get another one." He sighed, turning back to slide a huge case back under his bed.

"Well is this the piece?" I held out the small cardboard key shaped piece.

Zane's eyes went wide. "How did you find it?" he asked grabbing it from my hand.

"Back in Barcelona in the hallway at Elite. I saw it and picked it up."

Bella smiled and grabbed my hand then looked at Zane. "Well finish the puzzle, we want to see."

He pulled the case out from under his bed and sat it on the blue comforter.

He opened it and placed the piece inside. He smiled. "All done. The puzzle is finally complete."

Bella and I walked over and looked at the picture of the puzzle.

We just started laughing at the irony.

The puzzle was a picture of what started all of this.

It was a picture of a lion and a lamb touching noses.

The touching noses was the part that I had had.

"Mommy said something about you saying you two were like a lion and lamb. I saw the puzzle and couldn't resist. I thought that maybe if I finished it, it would bring us all together as a whole family. Like I said before "A family is a lot like a puzzle. It can be any size and have many pieces but if you take a piece away, or lose a piece then the puzzle is never really completed. You really can't have a 'completed puzzle' without all the pieces, just like you can never really have a 'family', without your whole family.""

My dead heart seemed to melt. I looked over at Bella who had her hands over her mouth, shock and happiness in her eyes.

We looked back to Zane.

"I guess it really did work. You found the piece and you and mommy got back together and now its complete. It's all whole again." He smiled.

Bella and I laughed and hugged Zane close. It was funny how in my 177 years of life it was a child who taught me the most important lesson of all.

When you believe in something hard enough that wish will come true.

And mine had. I had an amazing family, the greatest mate anyone could ask for, three sons that have become part of my family, and a son who taught me so much in so little time.

Most people ask 'if you could go back in time would you change the past and not be what you are?' Before 71 years ago the answer would have been yes, but now, I wouldn't change anything for the world.

* * *

WOW!!! That was a total of 12 pages!!!! Well that's the end of the stpry guys!!! i hope you liked it, i did. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL!! sorry to those who were looking for one but there really isn't much else left. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! AND ALSO THANKS TO MY BETA : **taylorcullenforever. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! REVIEW!**

**ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE BEEN UNDER A ROCK!! THEY ARE FILMING NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE BACK TO BACK. NEW MOON SHOULD HIT THEATERS ON NOV 20, 2009 AND ECLIPSE SHOULD HIT THEATERS ON JUNE 30, 2010!!!!!! **i liked the first movie but the CGI did suck, that was my only complaint. CAN"T WAIT TILL NOVEMBER!!


	18. Pass It On

A good friend posted this today and asked me to do the same! It IS REAL! I signed and so should you! PASS IT ON!

IMPORTANT NEWS! THIS IS NOT SPAM!

The Government wants to give internet rights to the entertainment industry! Which means ANY site that COULD BE CONSIDERED COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT can be SUED and TAKEN DOWN! Which means THIS SITE and MANY MORE could be TAKEN OFF THE NET FOR GOOD OR FORCED TO SHUT DOWN!

Like watching videos on YouTube? Like reading books online? Like being able to watch movies and TV shows online FREE?

WELL THEY PASS THIS BILL AND THEY WILL ALMOST DEFIANTLY DISAPPEAR!

SIGN THE PETITION TO TELL CONGRESS TO NOT PASS THIS LAW!

MANY SITES ARE ON STRIKE TO PROTEST THIS! JOIN THE FIGHT NOW TO PROTECT OUR RIGHTS!

CHECK OUT THE VIDEO I HAVE LINKED ON MY PROFILE OR SIMPLY GOT TO:

WWW (.) TWILIGHTED(.) NET *without spaces and ( ) *

THEY ARE ON STRIKE AS WELL! SIGN IT AND NOW!

I will be UPDATING shortly but i NEEDED to get word out of this. Be sure to pass it on! I did watch the video and posted the Link in my profile! Click on Censorship at top of page and you'll see the video to see what Im talking about!


End file.
